L'Ami Imaginaire
by Momo-chan Ni
Summary: "Ma sœur sort avec un esprit. Enfin... ça, c'est qu'elle dit. Mais je sais que c'est impossible bien sûr !" Timothée Lawford trouve que sa jeune sœur Anastasie, alias Stacy, a un comportement étrange depuis quelques temps. Il est bien déterminé à comprendre qui est ce petit ami imaginaire qu'elle nomme Jack !
1. J'en apprends de bonnes tous les jours !

SAFZKFKNVGIOJGQMLEGJREGHNSDF KJEHORGNDSFNRKJGNDSFLNDGKD !

Traduction : « C'EST LE GRAND JOUR ET J'AI MON DVD ! JACK ! »

Nous tenons à prévenir nos lecteurs que cette traduction est légèrement éloignée de la version originale, le français ne permettant qu'outre mesure la description de sentiments et de vives émotions transcendants tout type de langage humain.

XD Bon, ben… vous connaissez le programme de ma soirée ! Et j'espère de la vôtre aussi ! Ou tout du moins de votre week-end à venir ) Je suis de tout cœur avec les Frosties qui doivent attendre encore un peu avant d'avoir le saint-graal Légendaire entre les mains ! Soyez fortes !

Mine de rien, avec toutes ces activités frostiennes, je n'ai pas vu ces quatre mois passer. J'ai l'impression que le 28 novembre était hier ! Que de fanarts, que de fanvidéos, que de fanfictions, que de fan-machin-truc-bidule-chouette-et-que-sais-je-encore ont vus le jour depuis cette date mémorable (enfin… le 20 novembre pour les Américains…)

Affirmons-le une nouvelle fois encore : « J'aime Jack et j'en suis fière ! », mieux ! « Je crois en toi, Jack ! »

… si Jack était vraiment conscient du culte qu'on lui rend, je parie trois yétis qu'il en aurait les chevilles enflées…

Oulà ! Mais que de bavardages ! Vous étiez venues lire une fanfiction ? Ah mais oui, oui. Elle existe XD Voici le début de mon 3ème one-shot. Oui, alors pour ceux ou celles qui n'auraient pas suivis, je récapitule : j'écris une tétralogie.

Ouais… c'est du bref, ça XD

Cette tétralogie de one-shots, à la base (raison pour laquelle, je m'évertue à les appeler encore comme tel alors même que trois sur quatre sont des fanfictions à chapitres…), est une histoire qui, a priori, peut-être à peu près lu séparément. Néanmoins, je vais pas me gêner pour faire un peu de pub. Je n'expliquerai rien dans les commentaires qu'il n'est été révélé auparavant. Sur ce, si vous êtes curieux, je vous invite à aller lire _**L'Etoile-guide**_ (1er one-shot, qui lui en est vraiment un !) et _**Cupamor et Desidone**_ (2ème one-shot, qui lui en est pas du tout un… XD)

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Anastasie et Timothée (alias Stacy et Timmy)) __**©moi-même**_

Sur ce, amies frostiennes (ou amis lecteurs qui se seraient perdus dans notre cher fandom XD), bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : J'en apprends de bonnes tous les jours !**_

Ma sœur sort avec un esprit.

Enfin… ça, c'est ce qu'elle dit. Parce que c'est évidemment impossible. Je sirote mon soda, étendu dans la balancelle que je pousse d'un pied mollasson. Le soleil tape ce versant de la montagne avec ardeur. Je pense qu'elle veut dire par là qu'il est un peu comme un ange. Ce doit être un gars parfait à ses yeux, quoi. Cependant, je ne l'ai encore jamais vu. Je fais la grimace avant d'aspirer par la paille une grande gorgée de ma boisson pétillante. Il le faudra bien un jour pourtant. Pourquoi ? Mais parce que je suis son frère ! C'est… c'est un devoir qui m'est incombé que de m'assurer que ma petite sœur soit entre de bonnes mains. Cela n'a rien à voir avec la curiosité. Non. J'ai eu beau lui demander plusieurs fois (elle parle de harcèlement, mais je trouve qu'elle y va un peu fort), elle n'a jamais voulu le ramener à la maison, chose que j'ai toujours trouvée étrange. Elle n'en parle presque jamais à dire vrai. Comment je le sais, alors ? Non, je n'ai pas été lire son journal intime. Elle a finit par me l'avouer un jour. Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. J'esquisse un petit sourire nostalgique.

Je voulais l'emmener au cinéma parce qu'on était dimanche et que c'était à peu près la seule journée où on pouvait se relaxer tous les deux. Même si nous habitions tous les deux dans mon appartement et qu'on se voyait, de fait, tous les jours. En effet, mes parents étant mutés à Seattle, j'avais décidé de rester à Burgess. J'ai vint-cinq ans, je n'étais pas obligé de suivre mes parents à l'autre bout des States. Seulement, ma petite sœur, elle, est encore mineure. Et loin d'elle l'idée de quitter son bahut, ses amies, sa vie en Pennsylvanie. Du coup, j'avais proposé de l'héberger avec moi. Chacun ayant trouvé son contentement, nous nous étions retrouvés à vivre ensemble, ma sœur et moi. Tout ça pour dire au final que, oui, d'accord, on vit ensemble, mais il n'empêche que ce dimanche là, plus que n'importe quel autre jour, je ressentais le besoin de partager un moment fraternel avec elle. J'avais évoqué le fait qu'elle partirait surement l'année prochaine pour poursuivre ses études, mais têtue comme une mule, elle avait refusé en bloc. Elle était même entrée dans une colère noire à la simple proposition de passer du temps avec moi. Je sais que c'est une adolescente et que c'est se taper la honte que de se balader avec son grand frère, mais quand même… au point d'être de très mauvaise humeur ? D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait vraisemblablement rien de prévu, ce que je lui avais demandé de confirmer par la suite. Mal m'en pris car elle a semblé se fermer comme une huître. J'insistais.

- Je sors, m'a-t-elle répondu dans un soupir agacé

J'ai alors ouvert de grands yeux éberlués. Ma sœur m'avait-elle bien dit ce qu'il m'avait semblé entendre ? En effet… elle ne me l'avait pas répéter mais j'ai vu ses joues rosir. C'était d'autant plus facile qu'elle était pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine. Un vrai fantôme ! J'ai alors compris qu'elle ne sortait pas dans cette fraîcheur qui l'insupportait sans bonne raison. Elle avait un rendez-vous. Ma petite sœur avait un rendez-vous ! Je la revoyais marcher à quatre pattes cherchant à me rattraper et tentant désespérément de tenir sur ses deux pieds. Et à ce moment là… mon petit bébé avait tellement grandi… qu'elle avait un rencard !

- Nan ! C'est pas vrai ! m'étais-je contenté de m'écrier avec un petit sourire plaisantin

Elle a haussé un sourcil interrogatif. J'ai brusquement repris mon sérieux.

- Comment tu l'as rencontré ?

- C'est pas ton problème.

Et paf ! Elle m'envoyait toujours balader comme ça ! Quelle petite sœur indigne quand même. Mais je l'aimais malgré tout. Même si je prenais la chose en plaisantant, je n'étais pas forcément des plus rassuré. Après tout, je ne savais rien de cet individu et je tenais à ma petite sœur. Sans parler du fait que j'étais son tuteur légal. Il avait intérêt à être gentil avec elle sans quoi… je m'étais juré de lui parler du pays.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle m'a promis que je pourrais le voir cet été. Mais pas dans notre petite bourgade de Burgess. Ah ça ! J'ai rapidement compris que plus qu'une gêne, c'était tout à fait impossible. Je me suis fait laminer du regard lorsque j'ai osé proposer qu'il vienne passer quelques jours en vacances avec nous dans le Sud. Non, cette année, ma petite sœur a déclaré que si on devait partir en vacances, ce devait être dans le Vermont. Le Vermont ! Même en été, c'est jamais la canicule là-bas. Pas de plage, pas d'océan, pas de filles en bikini. Juste de la montagne. D'autant plus étonnant quand on sait que ma sœur supporte mal la fraîcheur. Oui, chez elle, les températures au-dessus de quinze degrés représentent une certaine douceur alors que, moi, je crève déjà de chaud. En soit, ça ne me dérange pas d'aller dans le Vermont pour des vacances. Je peux surement y trouver mon compte au final : les filles en short aussi c'est pas mal. Mais venant de ma sœur… ça a eu le don de me surprendre totalement. Bref, nos parents ont loué un petit chalet et nous nous sommes retrouvés en famille dans les montagnes verdoyantes du Nord-Est des Etats-Unis en plein mois d'août, tous les quatre, alors que cela faisait plus de six mois qu'on ne s'était pas vus.

Aujourd'hui est vraiment une magnifique journée, quoiqu'il y ait une petite brise, que je jugeais rafraîchissante, nous venant du Nord-Ouest. Je soupire en pensant que, malgré la douceur, ma petite sœur juge le temps trop sévèrement et décide de s'enfermer à la maison. Cela ne serait pas problématique en effet puisque je pourrais très bien aller en randonnée tout seul, quoique le charme de vacances en famille en pâtisse, faire une ou deux parties de badminton avec ma mère, véritable joueuse dans l'âme, préparer des grillades avec mon père ou simplement me dorer la pilule. Seulement je considère, et à juste titre selon moi, que si nous sommes là pour notre semaine de vacances, ce n'est pas non plus pour que l'une d'entre nous fasse exactement comme d'habitude : rester à l'intérieur, à se goinfrer de sucreries, non pas plantée devant la télé, vu qu'il n'y en a pas ici, mais affalée sur le fauteuil tout de même. J'avoue que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait. Personne n'est dans la maison dans la journée. Il n'y a vraiment que ma sœur pour rester cloîtrée fin août entre quatre murs. Elle ne s'en rend peut-être pas compte mais c'est son dernier été d'adolescente. J'aurais cru qu'elle en aurait profité pour voir ses amies, flirter, être avec papa et maman. Mais non. Mademoiselle restait enfermée, affalée sur son fauteuil comme une grosse larve. Mine de rien, je m'inquiète quand même pour elle.

Depuis toute petite déjà je la trouvais bizarre. Mais bon, je me suis persuadé que c'est parce qu'elle est ma sœur, et qu'une sœur parait forcément ainsi du point de vue de son grand frère. Néanmoins, il y a plusieurs mois, j'ai eu le sentiment qu'elle devenait encore plus bizarre. Des fois, j'ai l'impression de l'entendre parler toute seule. Au début, je me suis rassuré car il était bien plus de minuit lorsque je passais devant sa chambre : elle devait parler en dormant. Cependant, je restais perplexe le jour où ce fut en plein après-midi d'avril… Je n'ai jamais osé lui demander d'explication. Je n'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps non plus. Deux jours plus tard à peine, elle s'est retrouvée alité avec une grippe de malade et un rhume carabiné en prime. C'est tout à fait elle…

Tout cela pour dire que son comportement des derniers mois me plonge dans une grande perplexité. J'en suis même venu à me demander si ma sœur ne devenait pas folle. Sincèrement, je commence sérieusement à me faire du souci pour sa santé mentale. Souvent, je me suis d'ailleurs déjà demandé si c'était vraiment bien de la laisser s'empêtrer dans ses théories et ses élucubrations sur les esprits. Oui, elle y croyait dur comme fer depuis…. A dire vrai, d'aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, elle avait toujours affectionné ces histoires. Je me préoccupe peut-être un peu trop d'elle, il est vrai. Pourquoi ? J'ai ma vie, pensé-je d'un côté : mon travail, mes potes… euh… Ouais, bon ok. Mais une vie calme me convient parfaitement ! Surtout après le scandale de mon ex… Elle m'incriminait de toujours déblatérer sur ma sœur. Mais c'est faux. Je ne faisais que lui demander son avis, puisqu'elle-même était petite sœur, sur le comportement que je devrais adopter ou ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de ma frangine. Apparemment, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Après quatre mois ensemble, elle me larguait.

Je suis ainsi, mon verre de soda à la main, sur la terrasse quand ma petite sœur arrive à son tour. Etonné de la voir ici, j'écarquille les yeux derrière mes lunettes de soleil. Elle semble chercher quelque chose du regard derrière elle. Puis, elle soupire et son regard revient vers moi.

- Dis… tu voudrais pas venir te balader avec moi ? me demande-t-elle après un silence que je note hésitant.

J'avoue que j'ai mis un certain temps à digérer l'info.

- Stacy, tu vas bien ? ironisé-je en portant ma main à son front

Elle la repousse d'un revers et souffle, réaction caractéristique qu'elle a lorsque je l'exaspère.

- Ah, ah… très drôle, Timmy. Mais je suis sérieuse.

Ravi, mais pas moins surpris, qu'elle me fasse cette offre, je saute de joie. Ma réaction enthousiaste la fait sourire. Papa et maman sont partis faire un golf. Ce n'est pas encore la super sortie familiale dont je rêvais mais c'est déjà un énorme pas en avant, d'autant plus que la proposition venait de Stacy même. C'est presque un évènement à fêter, ce que je lui fais remarquer avec une légère pointe de sarcasme. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et part enfiler des chaussures de marche. Je ressemble mes affaires et bientôt je ferme à clé la porte du chalet. Nous nous enfonçons rapidement dans la forêt, et la fraîcheur humide des frondaisons, accompagnée d'une petite brise, est tout aussi agréable que la bulle de silence qui nous a enveloppés. On entend plus que nos pas sur le gravier et la vie grouillante et mystérieuse des bois, celle qu'on entend mais qu'on ne voit jamais. C'est tout à fait reposant. Tandis que nous avançons, je me demande si le but de cette balade n'est pas de me présenter son copain. Après tout, c'est bien pour ça qu'on est venu se perdre dans le Vermont. Peut-être qu'il habite dans le coin. Ça serait pour ça qu'elle aurait voulu venir ici. Ça se tient. Mais comment l'aurait-elle rencontrée ? Je finis par entamer la conversation afin d'assouvir ma curiosité :

- Alors, alors… tu vas enfin présenter ton super grand frère à ton copain ?

- Peut-être.

Je soupire. Des fois, ses réponses courtes et évasives me fatiguent.

- Stacy, t'es relou. Je peux au moins connaître son prénom ?

- Jack.

- Il a quel âge ?

Elle étouffe un rire. Non mais c'est qu'elle se fout de moi, là. Pour une fois que j'ai rien dit de spécial ! Je l'observe se retenir de rire. Elle se contente de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière avec un petit sourire en coin, légèrement sarcastique.

- Ça dépend des jours, finie-t-elle par répondre en reportant son regard vers moi

Une brusque bourrasque de vent froid s'engouffre soudain sur le chemin de terre. Stacy se crispe, frigorifiée. Elle est réellement terriblement sujette au froid, c'est incroyable… Je lui frictionne les épaules, comme à l'habitude. Elle jette un coup d'œil en arrière et fixe un point invisible d'un regard meurtrier.

- C'était pas dit méchamment, l'entends-je marmonner

Je finie par me demander combien de fois elle compte détourner le regard et se retourner. C'est assez étrange. Mais apparemment, elle ne s'adresse pas à moi car aussitôt elle enchaîne :

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à le rencontrer ? Tu crois que c'est un mauvais type ?

J'inspire profondément et lui explique avec sérieux :

- Tu sais, Stacy, faut que tu comprennes que même si je te charrie tout le temps, ça n'empêche que je t'aime et je tiens à toi. T'es ma petite sœur quand même. Je veux pas qu'on te fasse de mal et je veux qu'on te traite bien. C'est tout. Et puis, ajouté-je en plaisantant, c'est aussi une affaire d'homme !

Stacy se contente d'un soupir blasé. Elle n'en dit pas plus cependant. Nous continuons à marcher et finissons par déboucher sur un large chemin blanc longeant le flanc de la montagne. La vue est à couper le souffle. Nous nous arrêtons même pour en profiter. J'observe en coin ma petite sœur. Elle a une fois de plus le regard ailleurs. J'aurais cru que, comme moi, elle s'émerveillerait du paysage. D'autant plus que c'est une petite artiste en herbe. Oui, j'en suis fier. Et alors ? Elle a un coup de crayon magnifique. Dommage qu'elle le gâche à gribouiller des créatures fantaisistes. Elle se tourne enfin vers moi et me surprend en pleine observation. Elle hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Et dire que dans un tout petit mois, elle va quitter mon appartement et Burgess pour Philadelphie. Ma petite sœur va devenir étudiante. Quelque part… j'appréhende un peu ce moment. Ça ne se passait pas si mal au final, notre cohabitation. Je passe un bras sur ses épaules. Nous regardons ensemble la forêt verdoyante s'étendre à perte de vue et, au loin, les jeunes monts s'élever en pic ardu. Le soleil brille. L'air est calme et cela nous change de la clameur de la ville. Sans quitter des yeux ce paysage, Stacy me demande :

- Tu veux vraiment le voir ?

- De qui ? Ton copain ? Bah, oui. Ça me ferait plaisir, quoi.

Elle s'écarte de moi d'un pas et fait la moue. Ceci était un signe classique d'une intense réflexion. « Je peux mais je ne peux pas, est-elle surement en train de se dire. »

- Du moment que tu l'aimes, c'est tout ce qui compte, la rassuré-je, il peut bien ressembler à un clochard avec des croûtes entre les bourrelets, un œil de verre et boiter. J'en a rien à battre !

Stacy éclate de rire. Je fais de même en riant de ma propre plaisanterie. Une nouvelle bourrasque vient secouer nos cheveux.

- Woh ! Ça, c'est du vent de montagne ! m'exclamé-je

Stacy envoie un regard accusateur dans le vide. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, à la fin ?

- Il habite dans le coin, c'est ça ? lui demandé-je

- Pas vraiment.

Je fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

- En fait, m'explique-t-elle, il est déjà avec nous.

- Ah bon ? Ah ! Il se cache. Le petit plaisantin !

Je jette un coup d'œil aux alentours en espérant trouver le petit copain farceur. Mais à ce jeu-là, mon coco, je suis le plus fort. Stacy se frappe le front, apparemment désabusée par ma réaction.

- Non… à dire vrai, il est même à côté de moi.

- Hein ? A côté de toi ? N'importe quoi ! Oh ! Bonjour petit ami invisible de Stacy ! m'amusé-je

J'éclate de rire. Stacy serre les poings et s'énerve.

- Tu vois rien parce que t'es trop buté et que t'es même pas fichu de croire ta propre sœur !

Elle passe devant moi, l'air pincé et marmonne :

- Je t'avais dis que ça marcherait pas… allez viens, on se tire.

Mais à qui donc parle-elle ? Il n'y a absolument personne ! Tout à coup, la vérité m'apparaît comme un coup de fouet au visage. J'écarquille les yeux de stupéfaction. Oh mon Dieu ! Elle est folle ! Non, mais je parle sincèrement. Je parle pas de « elle est folle, ah ah très drôle », je parle de « elle est malade à cause de la folie, cette dégénérescence mentale temporaire ou pas. » Ma petite sœur est malade… Que dois-je faire ? Devrais-je la laisser continuer à s'enferrer dans ses élucubrations ? J'en étais sûr : ces histoires d'esprits et compagnie, c'est vraiment pas bon pour la cervelle ! Devrais-je l'emmener directement à l'hôpital le plus proche ? Ou peut-être appeler papa et maman ? Ou devrais-je l'occuper, la distraire, faire en sorte qu'elle revienne parmi nous ? Oh ! Oui, ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Je la rattrape à grande enjambée. Elle bougonne encore dans son coin, les mains dans les poches. Je suis de plus en plus inquiet pour elle. Pourtant, elle éclate soudain de rire et pointe du doigt un point invisible à côté d'elle. Non mais là, c'est certain : elle est folle. Je me racle la gorge et m'approche, prudent, vers elle. On ne sait jamais comment vont réagir ce genre de personnes. Elle tourne brusquement la tête vers moi. Ses joues sont rosées et elle me dévisage à la fois surprise et courroucée. Pourquoi ? Mystère…

- Hum… euh… Stacy ? Tu as ton carnet à dessin avec toi ?

Je dois la distraire au mieux pour qu'elle revienne parmi nous, qu'elle sorte de sa bulle.

- Bien sûr, me rétorque-t-elle avec une pointe de dédain

Comme preuve, elle extirpe de son petit sac à dos qu'elle trimballe toujours avec elle un calepin de feuille blanche.

- Et si tu dessinais ce magnifique paysage ?

Elle semble interroger du regard une personne à côté d'elle. Surement son petit copain imaginaire. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elle était tombée si bas. Allait-elle aussi mal ? Mais pourtant, j'étais persuadé qu'elle avait des amies. Me serais-je trompé ? Elle finie par hausser les épaules et s'installe sur un rocher en bordure du chemin, les pieds se balançant dans le vide vertigineux. La pierre oscille un peu.

- Euh… vas-y doucement… ça n'a pas l'air très stable, me permette-je de lui signaler

Mais évidemment, je peux dire ce que je veux, elle n'en tiendra pas compte. Elle affectionne au moins assez le dessin pour pouvoir totalement s'immerger dans son activité. Je l'observe en silence. Aussitôt qu'elle dispose de son crayon entre les mains, les traits courent sur la feuille et les formes prennent vie. De temps à autre, elle range une mèche rousse rebelle derrière son oreille, jette un coup d'œil aux monts lointains, ou se met à pouffer de rire toute seule. Si ça continue comme ça, ce n'est plus de l'inquiétude que je vais ressentir mais bel et bien de la panique ! Le soleil tape fort aussi. Peut-être qu'elle est déshydratée ? Je m'approche d'elle avec une bouteille d'eau. Je la lui tends. Elle pose ses affaires et les maintient comme elle peut sur ses genoux. Elle débouche la bouteille. Au même moment, son crayon roule sur la pierre. Elle cherche à le rattraper. Le rocher oscille. Le crayon tombe dans le vide. Elle tend le bras dans un dernier effort pour le rattraper. Le rocher bascule en avant. L'eau gicle. Le calepin s'envole.

- Stacy… bredouillé-je

La bouteille tombe dans le vide. Je rattrape ma petite sœur en chute libre par le bras. Je la propulse en arrière. Par l'effet de la poussée, je me retrouve à sa place. Je tombe. Stacy hurle mon nom mais je n'entends rien. L'air siffle dans mes oreilles. Je vois ma petite sœur m'appeler. Puis, tout s'éteint brusquement.

* * *

Oh oh oh

*encore un rire bizarre…*

Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? Tentez de laisser une rev… de découvrir la suite ?

Rendez-vous le 1er avril (et ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague) pour le chapitre suivant !


	2. L'inconnu est une aventure

Hello girls !

Happy Easter !

Mais oui, on pense aussi à toi Bunny ! Je tiens à dire d'ailleurs que même si je ne l'ai pas beaucoup utilisé jusqu'à présent, je l'aime beaucoup. J'adore son comportement !

Je tiens à vous prévenir aussi, surtout pour celles qui affectionnent les longs chapitres, que eh non ! désolée, mais pour cette fanfic, pour une question d'équilibre et d'unité dans les chapitres, j'ai été obligée de faire des chapitres de moins de 3000 mots en règles général… j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop…

Ah ! Pour une fois que ça m'est pas sorti de la tête ! J'aimerais aussi remercier ma bêta, mais surtout amie, _**Oxo29**_ qui depuis le début lit mes one-shots et m'aident à les préparer avant la publication. Je la remercie d'autant plus qu'elle supporte ma folie jackiesse XD

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !

_**Amazone98**_ : je suis contente que ça t'ait plus et j'espère que tu as eu ton DVD entre temps, sinon je suis de tout cœur avec toi dans cette attente !

_**Eya Silvers**_ : merci de la suivre elle aussi ^^

_**Caroline**_ : merci pour ton appréciation. Ça me fait bizarre que tu me dises que tu préfères l'appeler Ana… en fait, pour tout dire… je l'ai d'abord nommer Stacy et puis, je me suis dit que ça serait un surnom et donc j'ai cherché un prénom qui s'accorderait, un truc qui fasse un peu long, voire lourdingue… d'où Anastasie (d'ailleurs, c'est le nom d'une des belles-sœurs de Cendrillon, non ? o_O) Et bien joué pour la référence ! J'adore Mulan, c'est un de mes Disney phares ! Alors, je laisse souvent de petits détails made in Mulan XD

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Timothée (alias Timmy) __**©moi-même**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : L'inconnu est une aventure**_

Quelqu'un m'appelle. Qui est-ce ? A qui appartient cette voix ? J'ai mal à la tête. J'ai l'impression qu'on extirpe quelque chose de mon crâne à coup de marteau-piqueur. Quelle désagréable sensation ! Mes sourcils se froncent et je commence doucement à m'éveiller. Je pousse un gémissement et soulève enfin mes paupières après un effort éreintant. Je reprends conscience. Mon corps me paraît mou. Je repose dans un tapis à la fois doux et épineux. J'ouvre les yeux et aperçoit de grands pins s'élevant tout autour de moi jusqu'à la voûte étoilée. La lune, ronde et brillante, s'impose dans le ciel au-dessus de moi. Je me relève. Pourquoi suis-je allongé ici ? J'aperçois un sac à dos à mes côtés, posé là comme si on l'y avait déposé en attendant que je m'en empare. Je jette un coup d'œil à la Lune. Elle m'attire mais je ne sais pourquoi. Elle m'hypnotise presque. J'observe mes mains, tâte mon corps. J'ai l'air en bonne santé. Mais que fais-je ici ? Où suis-je ? Malgré toutes ces questions, une seule persiste dans mon esprit : qui-suis-je ?

J'interroge la Lune du regard comme si elle pouvait me fournir une réponse. Mais bien sûr elle reste silencieuse. Je dis ça comme si c'était une évidence, mais qu'en sais-je ? Je ne sais même pas qui je suis ! Ni même comment j'ai atterri là. Je persiste à contempler le satellite terrestre en quête désespérée d'une réponse. Il n'y personne aux alentours. Que faire ? Alors que je tourne la tête de tout côté en espérant comprendre ce que je fais ici ou ce que je dois faire, mon regard tombe à nouveau sur le gros sac à dos. Peut-être est-il à moi ? Je m'agenouille devant lui. Il est vraiment gros. Et en plus de ça, il a des couleurs criardes et des arcs-en-ciel dessinés ça et là. C'est bien pour un gosse de cinq ans. Pas pour moi. Je suis plus âgé. En tout cas, je me sens comme tel. A qui appartient-il ? A moi ? Je cherche une étiquette avec un nom. Il y en a bien une au dos : Timmy. C'est moi ? Je m'appelle Timmy ? Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Je suis vraiment seul. Et en pleine forêt en plus. Qui viendrait le réclamer ? Je me permets de l'ouvrir. C'est tout sombre à l'intérieur. Je n'y vois fichtrement rien même en le mettant bien en évidence à la lumière de la Lune. Je plonge alors la main. Tout mon bras s'enfonce jusqu'à l'épaule dans le sac. Il ne paraissait pas si grand. Soudain, mes doigts effleurent un papier. Je l'attrape et le découvre devant moi. Une carte ? Je la tourne dans tous les sens. Un point rouge apparaît brusquement sur le morceau de papier. Je pousse un cri de surprise. Woh ! C'est normal ça ? J'inspecte de nouveau la carte et passe un doigt dessus. Le point est bien réel… Que faire ? Que faire ? Il n'y a personne. Il fait nuit. Bah ! Je n'ai qu'à suivre le point rouge. J'ai rien à y perdre de toute façon. Mais… et le sac ? J'ai qu'à le prendre avec moi, vu comment c'est parti… Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, je l'enfile sur mon dos. Ça ne paraît pas mais il est très léger par rapport à sa taille. Presque trop. En tout cas, ce n'est pas un petit sac à dos de rien du tout. J'ai même de quoi l'harnacher autour de ma taille : un vrai sac de montagnard. Je déroule la carte devant moi et me repère tant bien que mal. Puis, je m'enfonce dans la forêt à grande enjambée.

Un temps qui me parut une éternité plus tard, je quitte les arbres pour brusquement atterrir sur une route goudronnée. Je la longe. Soudain, je tombe sur un panneau indiquant une bourgade quelques kilomètres plus loin. Sur ma carte, le même nom qui figure sur le panneau est inscrit près du point rouge. Je poursuis donc ma route. Enfin, j'aperçois des maisons alors même que les premiers rayons du soleil s'étendent au-delà des monts aux neiges éternelles. Une voiture arrive à toute allure en contre-sens. Je me jette précipitamment sur la chaussée alors qu'elle manque de m'écraser. Ça alors ! Elle n'a même pas freiné. Quel chauffard ! En bougonnant un peu, j'ajuste mon sac à dos et me met de nouveau en marche. Petit à petit les résidences se font plus nombreuses. J'aperçois au loin quelques immeubles, ce qui doit être le centre de la ville. J'observe de nouveau la carte. Je sursaute : je dispose désormais d'un plan détaillé de la ville, alors même que quelques secondes avant c'en était une de la région. Pourtant… je n'ai que celle-là en main… Pris d'un doute, je fais demi-tour. Lorsque je regarde à nouveau la carte, elle représente les montagnes, les forêts, les villes et les grandes routes. Etrange. Je relève la tête et tombe nez à nez avec le panneau de bienvenue de la ville à quelques mètres. Curieux, je tente l'expérience. Je m'arrête à hauteur du panneau. La carte est toujours celle de la région. Je garde les yeux rivés sur cet étrange morceau de papier et fait un pas après la pancarte. Aussitôt, les rues, les immeubles et les habitations se dessinent et prennent la place. J'en reste coi. Je retente l'expérience, complètement stupéfait. Et sur la carte, le même effet se produit encore et encore. Mais c'est trop génial ! Une carte qui change d'échelle en fonction du lieu où on se trouve : énorme ! J'observe de nouveau l'emplacement du point rouge. Tout guilleret et fier de ma découverte, je prends le chemin indiqué par la carte. Le point désigne un lieu à l'opposé de ma position. La ville est encore endormie. Les magasins sont fermés et la circulation rare. Etant à pied, j'ai le plaisir de voir peu à peu les premières personnes mettre un pied dehors, les premiers volets s'ouvrir. Puis, alors que j'approche du centre, la clameur de la ville se fait plus présente, les véhicules se font plus nombreux, les livreurs de journaux courent dans tous les sens, les échoppes s'ouvrent. Néanmoins, sur le trottoir, je suis toujours le seul piéton. Quelques travailleurs finissent par apparaître, tirés à quatre épingles dans leur uniforme. L'une d'eux a failli me rentrer dedans, occupée comme elle est à arranger les manches de son tailleur. Mais par la suite, je n'ai pas le temps d'éviter l'épicier ouvrant sa boutique. Je croyais le percuter mais je passe au travers. L'homme débonnaire ne dit rien et poursuit sa tâche en sifflotant. Mais que se passe-t-il ? Je l'ai percuté. Non ? J'agite la main devant lui mais il ne réagit absolument pas. Il finie par rentrer dans sa boutique. Je fronce les sourcils, un peu inquiet en même temps d'être perplexe. Quand j'y pense, la voiture non plus n'a pas réagi en me voyant sur le bord de la route. Ni même cette femme. Une bouffe d'angoisse m'envahie. Je ne serais quand même pas invisible ? J'agite la main devant un inconnu, fait la danse de la joie face à vieil homme, son journal sous le bras, tente d'effrayer un cycliste… Aucun ne réagie. C'est limite déprimant. Je tente le tout pour le tout et me fous en plein milieu de la route. J'attends, les bras croisés, quelque part frustré que personne ne me voit. Enfin, un véhicule arrive. Il passe le feu en accélérant et fonce sur moi. Je déglutie. Pour le coup, je préfèrerais vraiment être invisible. La voiture arrive face à moi. Elle passe au travers de mon corps comme si je n'existais tout simplement pas. C'est un peu comme une douche froide. Pas le fait que le véhicule me passe au travers, enfin… si, un peu. Mais c'est surtout cette soudaine sensation que je n'existe pas. J'ai l'impression de vivre mais dans un monde qui ne me voit pas. Tout s'emmêle dans mon esprit. Mon regard se porte à nouveau sur la carte comme une bouée de sauvetage. Le point rouge m'apparaît alors comme une solution évidente. Je dois rejoindre cette destination. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Un peu défait par cette vérité qui m'accable, je marche avec plus ou moins de conviction. Si au début, j'ai encore le réflexe de m'écarter au passage de quelqu'un ou d'un véhicule, je n'en prends bientôt plus la peine et j'avance, pensif, sans vraiment regarder devant moi. Les gens me traversent, les animaux me traversent, les objets me traversent. A quoi cela sert-il de vivre dans un monde qui ne vous voit pas ?

La matinée est bien avancée quand enfin se dessine sur la carte le plan du quartier où je me trouve. Je me rapproche de plus en plus du point rouge. Là ! Je suis devant. Je relève la tête et tombe nez à nez avec… un pavillon classique d'une zone résidentielle banale… euh… oui ? Et ? C'est chez moi ? Je regarde le nom sur la boîte aux lettres : il n'y aucun Timmy dans ce foyer. Je regarde à nouveau la carte mais peu importe dans quel sens ou à quelle distance je la mets, c'est toujours cette maison qui est désignée. Ok. Et je fais quoi maintenant ? Je n'ose pas entrer. Oui, bon, je sais, je suis invisible. N'empêche que je garde un brin de politesse. Je fais le tour du terrain. A l'arrière de la maison, un petit garçon est agenouillé, les genoux sales de terre et le tee-shirt tâché. Il s'amuse avec un bâton dans la terre en baragouinant des paroles inaudibles. Soudain, il relève la tête et me dévisage. Ah ! Non : je suis invisible. Je me retourne pour voir qui est derrière moi. Mais il n'y a personne. Une minute… ça veut dire que ce gosse… me regarde moi ? Je me tourne à nouveau vers le garçonnet. Il m'observe les yeux ronds. Je me pointe du doigt.

- Tu… tu me vois ? demandé-je enfin, un peu hésitant

L'enfant laisse un temps avant d'hocher vigoureusement la tête. Je suis perplexe. Comment ça se fait qu'un gosse de cinq ans me voit et pas le reste du monde ? Oh ! Je suis paumé ! Des gamins accourent dans la rue. Ils me passent au travers en riant. Brrr ! Cette sensation est horrible ! Je jette un coup d'œil aux bambins qui s'éloignent à vive allure, se courant après. Pourquoi ils ne me voient pas eux ? C'est bizarre… Je me tourne vers le garçon. Il ne me dévisage plus. A la place, il observe avec un petit regard triste les enfants s'éloigner. Je m'accoude à la barrière blanche.

- Pourquoi tu vas pas jouer avec eux ?

Le garçonnet reporte son regard sur moi. Puis, il baisse les yeux et fait la moue.

- Je peux pas… parce que je sais pas faire de vélo… ajoute-t-il comme pour se justifier

J'ouvre des yeux étonnés. Ah ! Les enfants… quelle discrimination mine de rien, chez eux. Je détaille le garçon qui a reprit ses cercles dans la terre à l'aide de son bâton. Il a l'air de s'ennuyer grave. J'aime pas voir les enfants dans cet état. L'enfance, c'est le moment de se faire de beaux souvenirs. Tiens, c'est vrai ça… quels sont les miens ? A quoi ressemblait mon enfance ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Bah ! Je m'en soucierai plus tard. Je saute par-dessus la barrière blanche et m'agenouille auprès de l'enfant. Je lui demande avec un sourire enthousiaste :

- Tu veux jouer à un jeu ?

Il relève vers moi de grands yeux plein d'espoir.

- Tu veux bien ?

- Bien sûr ! lui assuré-je avec un large sourire, tu veux jouer à quoi ?

Le petit garçon laisse tomber son bâton et pose un doigt songeur sur son frêle menton. Soudain, il tend le doigt vers moi et me demande :

- Il y a quoi dans ton sac à dos ?

- Oh… euh… je ne sais pas vraiment en fait, bredouillé-je

Je décroche le sac à dos et le pose entre nous. Je l'ouvre et malgré le soleil chaud de l'été et ses ardents rayons, l'intérieur reste totalement obscur.

- Est-ce que j'aurais des jouets là-dedans ? murmuré-je en enfonçant mon bras entiers dans le sac aux arcs-en-ciel

Mes doigts effleurent une surface lisse en plastique. Je l'attrape tant bien que mal et extirpe un ballon aux couleurs multicolores. J'avais ça dans mon sac ? Je suis un peu décontenancé. Le garçon, lui, semble ravi.

- Oh oui ! s'exclame-t-il, jouons au ballon !

- Euh… oui, si tu veux.

- Moi, c'est Peter ! se présente-t-il

- Et bien, enchanté Peter, lui répondis-je, je m'appelle Timmy.

Enfin, je crois… Mais pour un gosse, ça fera l'affaire. Je jouais tous le reste de la matinée avec lui et bientôt, le soleil est à son zénith. Une femme d'âge mûr sort par la porte de derrière. Elle s'essuie les mains sur un torchon tout en appelant le garçonnet.

- Peter, viens manger.

- Oui, maman.

Peter lâche le ballon et me remercie d'un grand sourire joyeux. Je lui frotte les cheveux en retour. Il accoure vers sa mère qui l'interroge :

- Et bien ! Que faisais-tu tout seul derrière la maison, mon chéri ?

- J'ai joué au ballon avec Timmy !

- Oh… lui aussi est parti, on dirait, affirme-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil dans ma direction mais sans me voir

- Non, affirme Peter, il est encore dans le jardin.

- Oh, je vois.

Elle ne le croit pas. Ça se voit à son petit sourire condescendant. Elle emmène son fils à l'intérieur et referme la porte derrière elle. Je l'aperçois soupirer de lassitude. Ah ouais… je vois le tableau. Pour elle, je ne suis que l'ami imaginaire de son fils. Après tout, c'est peut-être vrai… Il n'y a que Peter qui m'ait vu. Les autres enfants qui jouaient ensemble ne me voyaient pas, et encore moins les personnes plus âgées. Je serai donc un ami imaginaire. Cool. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop comment envisager la chose.

* * *

Et voilà une nouvelle vie qui commence si on peut dire !

J'attends vos retours avec impatience et je vous dis à dans quelques jours pour la suite !


	3. Savoir est une chose, comprendre ()

Coucou tout le monde !

En me relisant, j'ai remarqué un truc… Je fais passer Timmy au travers d'une voiture, d'une bicyclette et dans _**Cupamor et Desidone**_, vous aurez sans doute remarqué que Jack passe à travers la fenêtre de Stacy un bon nombre de fois… Mais au final, en regardant à nouveau le film, j'ai vu que jamais Jack ne passait au travers de la fenêtre. Il prend même appui sur des véhicules. Mais dans le générique, les p'tites quenottes, elles, passent au travers de la fenêtre. Du coup, je suis un peu perdue XD Est-ce que je dois laisser tel quel Jack et Timmy passer au travers des objets, ou bien est-ce que je dois réécrire Jack ? Même ! Est-ce que vous pensez que les quenottes peuvent passer au travers des murs comme les yétis, les lutins, etc et pas les légendes à proprement parler ?

Ça me turlupine depuis un p'tit bout de temps…

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !

_**Eya Silvers**_ : c'est ironique le coup de l'imagination ? XD parce que comme tu l'as dis, je n'ai rien inventé XD Mais on va dire que si Jack et Timmy se ressemble certes, il y également des différences…

_**Caroline**_ : Je ne dévoilerai rien :)

_**Amazone98 :**_ XD Tu m'as tuée ! Quand j'ai lu ta review, j'ai au moins gagner dix ans de vie, si ce n'est plus ! XD Mais ça m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit, en plus, mais maintenant que tu le dis, mais… mais oui ! XD

_**Blue Hair :**_ XD Toi aussi, dans le genre review, t'es pas mal XD Et oui, on ne peut pas se passer de Cyprien ! Surtout pour cette réplique ! Mais y en a tellement « Do you want a coke ? Euh… no, I want a coca-cola…*pensée* eh oui ! Tu m'auras pas ! » XD

_**Tsuki2608 :**_ boarf ! Ce n'était pas l'intrigue du siècle non plus ! Je le reconnais volontiers :) Mais merci de suivre quand même !

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Timothée (alias Timmy) __**©moi-même**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Savoir est une chose, comprendre en est une autre**_

Les mois passent ainsi et je m'habitue à n'être vu que de certains enfants. J'ai rapidement compris que je suis bel et bien ce qu'on pourrait nommer un ami imaginaire. La preuve avec certains enfants qui me voyaient pendant une période, puis, aussitôt qu'ils s'étaient trouvé un ami, se réconciliaient avec leur famille ou autres, je redevenais invisible. Mon existence est futile, superficielle… Je n'ai jamais compris les raisons qui m'ont poussé à devenir l'ami de tous les enfants en quête de sociabilité. Je me présente à eux comme Timmy mais, à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais toujours pas qui je suis. Pourtant, même si j'en viens parfois à me poser la question, ça ne me préoccupe pas trop. Je navigue à travers le monde, la plupart du temps à pieds mais, grâce à mon sac à dos, qui se révèle être un puits sans fond, une véritable caverne d'Ali baba, je me déplace aussi en roller ou en skate. J'ai aussi appris à appréhender la matière et, ainsi, je peux désormais utiliser les véhicules humains. Je repère les différents points rouges sur ma carte qui sont, tels que je l'ai conclu, la représentation d'enfant en quête d'un ami. Quand j'arrive devant l'un d'eux, je me présente et lui demande s'il veut jouer. En général, ils sont tout contents. Leur enthousiasme me fait sourire. Par la suite, ils m'indiquent le jeu auquel ils aimeraient jouer. On cherche dans mon gros sac à dos et j'en extirpe toujours le matériel désiré. Au début, j'étais toujours très surpris de découvrir tout ce que je pouvais sortir de ce sac, sachant que l'objet répondait parfaitement à la demande de l'enfant, même en terme de futilités comme la couleur ou la forme. Mais maintenant, j'y suis habitué. Moi-même, il m'arrive parfois de commander quelques objets pour m'occuper. C'est vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un sac magique. Bon… il est vrai, je n'en sors jamais de nourriture, de boisson ou de sac de couchage. Je n'ai ni faim, ni soif, ni sommeil. Je ressens la chaleur et le froid mais à part ça… Il semble que je fonctionne totalement différemment des autres, ce qui m'a amené à penser que je n'étais peut-être pas tout à fait humain, malgré ma ressemblance physique avec eux.

Nous sommes à la mi-novembre et les premiers flocons de neige commencent à tomber dans le Nord-Est des Etats-Unis. Je joue avec de la dînette et des poupées. Oui. J'amuse aussi les fillettes. J'avoue avoir un peu plus de mal. Bizarrement, j'ai toujours des vertiges avant d'aller les voir. Je ressens une étrange sensation comme si on m'étreignait violemment le cœur alors que je n'ai pas du tout cette impression avec les garçons. Bref… je fais un effort pour jouer aux poupées, à la dînette, au papa et à la maman. Encore quand il fait beau, on joue dehors et les jeux se ressemblent alors, que ce soit pour une fille ou un garçon. Mais, là : en hiver ! Les enfants sont en général prier de rester sagement à l'intérieur, voire dans leur chambre. Enfin, bon, ce sont les hauts et les bas qui me permettent de rythmer ma vie et de sortir un peu de mon train-train quotidien. Alors que la petite me tend une tasse remplie de thé dans son imagination, son père passe la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Maggie, c'est l'heure d'aller au bain.

- Mais je joue avec Timmy, réplique-t-elle en faisant la moue

- Et bien tu joueras avec lui plus tard. Allez, viens.

Il attrape la petite fille sous les bras et la prend dans ses bras. Il semble fatigué et peu enclin à subir les caprices de son enfant. Son nœud de cravate est à moitié défait. Il a des cernes sous les yeux.

- Je reviendrais. Promis, dis-je pour rassurer Maggie

Elle met son pouce dans la bouche, boudeuse. Son père l'emmène. Une fois seul, je remballe mes affaires dans le gros sac à dos aux couleurs criardes et prends la direction de la sortie. Je n'ai plus vraiment de remords à me déplacer dans les demeures des gens. Après tout, ils ne me voient pas. Je passe à travers la porte d'entrée comme si elle n'existait pas. Je constate que la nuit est tombée et que les températures doivent avoisiner le zéro, voire vont en-dessous. Je prends le temps de sortir une veste bien chaude du sac, puis je l'harnache autour de ma taille. Je m'engage dans les rues de cette petite bourgade du Maine. J'inspecte, insouciant, ma carte : deux points rouge dans le Vermont, trois à New-York, un au Texas. Et encore, je suis à l'échelle nationale… Je soupire. M'enfin… j'ai toute la nuit pour rejoindre ma prochaine destination.

Alors que je marche d'un pas tranquille, traînant les pieds dans la neige, un inconnu sorti de nulle part me fonce dessus et m'assomme presque. Je me retrouve étalé tout du long dans la poudreuse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Je croyais que j'étais invisible. Je frotte mon crâne endolori tandis que j'entends rire derrière mon dos. Et c'est que ça se fout de moi en plus ! Je me retourne brusquement et découvre, accroché comme un cochon pendu à une branche, un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, les yeux rieurs et le sourire en coin sarcastique. Je le dévisage. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez cet individu. Il me voit mais pourtant il a plutôt l'air d'un adolescent. Sans compter le fait qu'il se tient bizarrement, un bâton courbé veiné de glace entre les mains. J'hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Mais pourquoi il m'est rentré dedans ? Il est dingue en plus de ça ? Face à mon expression suspicieuse, il se met à rire de nouveau. Tss… il m'agace déjà.

- T'es qui ? lui demandé-je sèchement

Il ne daigne même pas répondre qu'il enchaîne avec un certain entrain :

- Je me disais bien que je t'avais reconnu. T'es bien Timothée, hein ? C'est Stacy qui va être contente ! Elle va enfin arrêter de me faire la tête… Content que tu sois en vie aussi, hein !

Mais… il débloque complètement ce pauvre gars ! De quoi est-ce qu'il me parle, là ? Je dois faire l'impression de quelqu'un complètement tétanisé car il agite soudain la main devant moi.

- Eh oh ! Timothée ?

- T'es qui ? répété-je enfin en sortant de mon mutisme

Il ouvre de grands yeux. Puis, il semble comprendre quelque chose.

- Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai. Tu croyais pas en moi. J'étais qu'une invention de ta sœur pour toi. Je suis Jack Frost !

Je le détaille de la tête au pied. Euh… c'est plus une case qu'il manque à ce pauvre garçon, c'est tout l'échiquier. Je fais quelque pas de côté pour le contourner et reprendre ma route. Pas gêner pour un sou, il me suit en… oui, en volant. Comment fait-il ça ? Cela voudrait donc dire qu'il n'est pas humain ? Comme moi ? Je m'arrête et pose un doigt songeur sur mon bouc. Peut-être qu'en fait, je ferais mieux d'être sympa avec lui. Il pourrait m'aider à comprendre. Il a l'air de savoir qui je suis. Sauf que j'ai pas de sœur. Je sais pas où il a été cherché ça. Enfin, quoi ! Je m'en souviendrais si j'avais eu une famille ! J'ai même pas souvenir d'avoir eu des parents, alors des frères et sœurs ! Malgré tout, il pourrait peut-être me dire où je peux trouver mes réponses. Pas que ça me dérange de m'occuper de ces enfants, loin de là, mais je me pose tout de même pas mal de questions depuis trois mois. Je me tourne vers le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Il est allongé dans les airs, comme si c'était normal.

- Alors tu t'appelles Jack Frost ?

- Oui. Jack, c'est moi, tu sais, le copain de ta sœur.

- Arrête avec ça. J'ai pas de sœur.

- Hein ?

La surprise le déstabilise tant qu'il tombe brusquement au sol. Il se relève et s'époussète rapidement. Je remarque qu'il est pied-nu dans la neige. Il a pas froid comme ça ? Il se penche vers moi, les sourcils froncés par la perplexité.

- Tu… tu ne te souviens pas ?

- De quoi ?

- Ben… y a trois mois et demi, tu…

Il semble capter quelque chose et fait un pas en arrière, les yeux ouverts par l'effet de la stupeur.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai percuté…

- Pardon ?

- Est-ce que les gens te traversent ? me demande-t-il précipitamment, est-ce que tu es invisible ?

C'est qu'il me ferait presque peur avec ce ton et cette allure. Je recule légèrement le crâne. Oui, parce qu'en plus de ça, il est vachement près. Il est vraiment pas net, ce Jack.

- Euh… oui. Pour la plupart. Pourq…

Il ne me laisse même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il fait un bond d'une dizaine de mètre en arrière, sans que je sache en passant comme il arrive à faire ça d'ailleurs. Il écarquille les yeux, au-delà de la stupéfaction, atterré, comme s'il venait d'apprendre la nouvelle de sa vie. Mais bordel ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe moi aussi ! Je croise les bras, agacé.

- Raconte, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si…

- Tu es une légende, me coupe-t-il dans un bredouillement

- Hein ?

J'attends une réponse de sa part qui ne vient pas. Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Tentant de conserver mon calme, je lui demande :

- Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de me couper la chique et m'expliquer un peu ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Mais quoi à la fin ? Quoi ?! m'énervé-je

- Quel est ton souvenir le plus ancien ?

Je le juge du regard avant de réfléchir.

- Ben… c'était il y a trois mois. Je me suis réveillé dans une forêt du Vermont.

- Et… avant ?

- Avant ? Non… rien.

Jack Frost marque un temps d'arrêt. Il lève les yeux vers la Lune. Puis, il fait la moue.

- Le salaud, l'entends-je murmurer

Le prenant pour moi, je m'énerve mais aussitôt le jeune homme m'explique.

- Non, non, je ne parlais pas de toi. Je parlais de…

Il s'approche de moi et me confie comme on confierait un secret absolu :

- … L'Homme de la Lune.

- L'Homme de la…

Encore une fois, Jack me coupe. Il plaque sa main sur ma bouche et m'intime le silence d'un doigt sur la sienne. Non mais franchement… c'est quoi cette manie de m'empêcher de parler ? Je l'oblige à ôter sa paume de ma bouche dans un geste rageur.

- C'est qui ?

Jack Frost m'explique alors qui est cet Homme de la Lune. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi je me sentais aussi attiré par la Lune. Si je comprends bien, ce gus qui se cache sur la Lune règne sur les légendes comme un vrai tyran. Pas le droit d'avoir de relation longue durée avec les humains. Pas le droit d'agir comme on veut. Pas le droit d'émettre son opinion. En clair : c'est « tais-toi et bosse » si je comprends bien. C'est relou. Ça l'était d'autant plus quand j'ai appris juste après que je suis moi-même une légende. Pardon ? Je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir quoique ce soit de mythique. Enfin, je sais pas : moi, on me dit « légende », je vois plus des dieux mythologiques ou des anges ou des trucs dans le genre. Or, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ressemble seulement à un homme bien ancré dans la vingtaine. J'ai donc droit de la part de l'esprit de l'hiver, comme je l'appris par la suite, à un cours express sur les légendes et leur monde. Les légendes désignent ce monde quasi invisible, à la frontière du réel, côtoyant les humains. Cependant, nous avons chacun une mission qui se regroupe sous le même objectif : aider les humains. Ah ! Ok ! D'où mes petits points rouges, les enfants solitaires et mon nouveau titre d'ami imaginaire. Ah bah, ça ! Ça, c'est une info intéressante. Là, je viens de comprendre un truc énorme. Il m'explique aussi qu'il y a différente genre de légende : les esprits, comme lui, affilés à un pouvoir sur la nature, les créatures, ayant une part de responsabilités dans le destin des humains, et les personnages, comme moi, possédant un contact direct ou quasi-direct avec les humains pour leur apporter diverses émotions ou sensations. J'avoue que la définition de personnage n'est pas très claire. Je crois surtout que Jack lui-même ne sait pas bien. En gros, tous ceux qui ne sont ni esprits ni créatures sont des personnages. C'est pas plus mal à comprendre comme ça. Quel monde quand même ! Moi qui me croyait totalement seul… je me retrouve soudainement hiérarchisé et apprend que tout ceci est une entreprise planétaire dont le seul but est de s'occuper des humains. Aie ! Je sens la migraine se pointer. Et encore, je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises apparemment puisque Jack continue à déblatérer. Ce qui suit me laisse d'ailleurs pantois : toutes les légendes ont été ressuscitées par l'Homme de la Lune. Autrement dit, on est tous morts une fois en tant qu'humain avant de devenir une légende. Woh ! Minute ! J'étais humain, je suis mort et… quoi ?! Je suis mort ! Mais, dans la logique des choses, ça veut dire que je suis un mort-vivant ! De multiples questions vinrent embrouiller mon esprit. Quand est-ce que je suis mort ? Où ? Comment ? Qui étais-je avant ? Question d'autant plus tortueuse que je sais à peine qui je suis maintenant. Enfin, j'en sais toujours un peu plus qu'il y a un quart d'heure à peine. Et comment ça se fait que je me souvienne de rien, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi suis-je devenu une légende ? Qui en a décidé ainsi ? Quoique… un simple regard vers la Lune et je me dis que, si j'ai bien tout suivi, ce devait être ce gigolo qui devait être derrière tout ça.

- Donc t'as aucun souvenir ?

Jack me sort brusquement de mes pensées. Mon regard revient sur lui et j'hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Puis, sa question arrive enfin à mon cerveau. Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

- Faut absolument que tu les récupères ! s'écrie-t-il en m'attrapant par le bras

Je sens mes pieds se décoller du sol. Mais comment fait-il ça ?

- Mais…mais comment je suis sensé les récupérer ? C'est si important ? Parce que bon…

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma carte. De nouveaux points rouges sont apparus.

- J'ai encore du boulot, quoi, expliqué-je

- Je t'expliquerai quand tu les auras retrouvés. Tu vas rien comprendre sinon, me déclara très sérieusement Jack, mais j'ai absolument besoin que tu retrouves tes souvenirs ! Et pas que moi d'ailleurs…

Par je ne sais quel tour de magie, nous nous envolons. Je contemple une dernière fois cette petite bourgade du Maine sous la première neige d'hiver. Je pense à Maggie. Elle doit dormir à cette heure. Puis, je me tourne vers Jack. Il semble prendre appuie sur des trampolines invisibles qui le propulsent dans les airs. La Lune est haute et imposante dans le ciel tandis que nous nous éloignons dans une direction qui m'est inconnue.

Jack Frost : le grand retour !

* * *

Alors, alors ?

Rendez-vous dans quatre petits jours !


	4. Je me promets de finir ermite

Chères lectrices, bonjour ! Ou plutôt, bonsoir…

Merci à toutes les lectrices et aussi pour vos reviews ! Que de questions intéressantes j'ai eu ! Je m'empresse d'y répondre :)

_**Amazone98**_ : Timmy s'étonne de Jack parce que pour lui, comme y a rien plus rien dans sa pauvre caboche, ben… il ne sait plus vraiment ce qui est normal ou pas, étonnant ou pas. Et ce n'est ni un esprit, ni un Gardien : c'est un personnage. Dans même tête, je vois les légendes comme tout l'univers qui coexiste avec notre monde. Et dans les légendes, il y a les esprits (comme Jack), les créatures (comme Cupamor, Desidone, Etoile) et les personnages (Nord, Bunny, Fée, Timmy). Gardiens n'est qu'une fonction, un « job ». Quant aux deux autres questions, je ne répondrai pas *sifflote* Et je vais laisser les personnages eux-mêmes répondre à leur question…

Homme de la Lune : « J'ai mes raisons. Il paraît qu'elles seront dévoilées dans le 4ème one-shot, ce qui ne me plaît pas vraiment… »

Timmy : « Eh ! Moi, je suis les p'tits points rouges sur ma carte. A chaque fois, je tombe sur des gosses, j'y peux rien. J'ai jamais eu à faire à des ados ou des adultes. J'imagine qu'ils font beaucoup moins appel à un ami imaginaire que les gosses ! »

Jack et Stacy : *se regardent*«Euh… je ne crois pas que nous ayons le droit de révéler quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. On va se faire taper sur les doigts par l'auteure si on commence à répondre à ce genre de questions… désolés ! :s »

_**Eya Silvers**_ : Eh oui ! C'est un boulot ingrat, hein ? XD Mais vu que Timmy ne connaissait même pas les autres légendes avant, il ne s'en est pas vraiment rendu compte. Cependant, ce n'est pas vraiment « jusqu'à ce qu'ils cessent de croire en lui », c'est plus « jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus besoin de lui ». Ils peuvent encore croire en lui, mais ils n'en ont plus besoin. Et un enfant qui n'a plus besoin du soutien de quelqu'un, c'est qu'il en a trouvé ailleurs…

_**Caroline :**_ Oh ! Je suis désolée ! J'ai pas fait gaffe ! D'habitude, je donne toujours une date… si ça peut te rassurer, je suis toujours fixe sur la publication. Pour celle-ci, c'est tous les quatre jours ;) Et désolée aussi pour la longueur des chapitres, mais, comme je l'expliquais au premier, dans un souci de découpage, j'ai dû faire des chapitres courts. D'autant plus qu'il me faut du temps pour écrire le quatrième opus… ahem…

_**MikiPeach :**_ merci encore pour ton commentaire ! Oui, Jack y va un peu fort, mais… comment dire, depuis trois ans, il en découvre de bonnes tous les jours donc bon… il lui en veut un peu.

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Timothée (alias Timmy) __**©moi-même**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Je me promets de finir ermite**_

Après un voyage dont je ne saurais donner l'itinéraire, Jack et moi débouchons sur un petit coin de paradis. Une végétation luxuriante, sans pour autant être la jungle, abrite un vaste étang dont les rivières et ruisseaux qui l'approvisionnent remonte le long d'une falaise et s'enfonce dans une profonde caverne. Nous pénétrons dans cette grotte. Quelque part, je me dis que nous ne sommes plus du tout face à la réalité humaine. Des bâtiments aux formes arrondis dégringolent du plafond comme des ruches aux couleurs vives et chatoyantes, et sont reliés par différents ponts assez larges pour équivaloir à une avenue américaine. De ci de là, du lierre, des fleurs grimpantes donnent un air d'éden perdu à cet endroit. C'est vraiment le paradis. Je m'émerveille et ne m'aperçois qu'au moment où mes pieds effleurent le sol que nous sommes entrés et avons atterris sur une plate-forme décorés d'arabesques et de losanges. L'agitation dans cette cavité est en revanche stressante au plus au point. Sans compter, le vacarme assourdissant des cascades se répercutant sur les parois de la crypte, son qui est au final agréable à l'oreille, de toute part, s'échappent, rentrent, font demi-tour de minuscules créatures vertes dans un vrombissement d'aile incessant. L'un de ces êtres ailés se détache particulièrement du groupe de part sa taille imposante. Cet étrange volatile nous reperd rapidement et vient à notre rencontre.

- Oh ! Bonjour Jack ! s'écrie-t-elle

Elle tourne autour de nous tellement rapidement que j'en viendrais presque à avoir mal à la tête. Tout sourire, elle se frotte les mains, semblant se retenir.

- C'est un petit nouveau ? demande-t-elle à l'adresse de Jack mais tout en me fixant d'un regard presque carnassier

Je jette un petit regard inquiet et interrogateur à Jack. Celui-ci soupire, blasé. Mais alors que j'ai baissé ma garde l'être aux ailes chatoyantes se rue sur moi et… euh… inspecte ma bouche ? Oui, il semble que c'est bien ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, elle observe mes dents. C'est alors que Jack fait les présentations :

- Je te présente la Fée des Dents.

- Ah ais, e iais ochi.

L'esprit de l'hiver pouffe de rire. Excédé, je repousse la Fée des Dents et récupère ma capacité langagière.

- Je disais : « ah ouais, je me disais aussi. »

Puis Jack m'introduit auprès du colibri. Enfin, il explique que nous sommes venus ici pour récupérer mes souvenirs. Je détaille Jack, un peu perplexe. Faudra qu'il m'explique pourquoi il va chez la Fée des Dents pour retrouver la mémoire. Je ne savais pas que les dents étaient notre mémoire. Peut-être qu'en fait, depuis le début, il se fout de moi. Vu comment il a l'air joueur, ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié. Néanmoins, alors que je finie de me préparer à les entendre rire, tous les deux, en grands complices, l'ambiance semble se refroidir. La Fée des Dents pose ses petits pieds à terre et serre les mains le long du corps. Elle baisse la tête et bredouille d'une petite voix gênée :

- Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée, Jack, ajoute-t-elle sincèrement navrée

- M'enfin pourquoi ? s'exclame ce dernier, je les ai bien récupérés, les miens.

Elle semble de plus en plus gênée et ne sait pas trop comment réagir. Je soupire. Je pose une main sur l'épaule de Jack.

- C'est pas grave.

Après tout, c'est vrai. C'est une nouvelle vie que je mène. S'il ne me l'avait pas dis, je n'aurais jamais même simplement envisagé la possibilité que j'aurais déjà pu être humain. Et puis qui sait si ces souvenirs sont vraiment bons. Peut-être qu'une fois découvert, je me dirais que j'aurais préféré ne jamais les avoir recouvré. Et puis je vais pas me morfondre sur le passé ! Je n'ai qu'à aller de l'avant et me construire de nouveaux souvenirs. En plus de ça, je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer, avec tous ces enfants de part le monde. Cependant, Jack ne semble pas du tout de cet avis. Il se dérobe de ma prise sur son épaule.

- Si ! Si, c'est grave ! s'écrie-t-il, il faut absolument que tu retrouves tes souvenirs ! T'en as besoin j'en ai besoin elle en a besoin…

Il se tourne une nouvelle fois vers la Fée des Dents et l'attrape par les épaules.

- Pourquoi on peut pas accéder à ses souvenirs ? Fée ! Dis-moi !

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, Jack, rétorque-t-elle d'une voix douce cependant, je ne peux pas. C'est ainsi.

L'esprit de l'hiver, renfrogné, baisse la tête. Il fronce les sourcils. Puis, il abat rageusement son bâton courbé sur le sol qui se givre sur une surface importante. La Fée des Dents s'envole soudain, surprise. Je me contente de lever les yeux au ciel : qu'est-ce qu'il est puéril, ce type. Jack s'élance dans les airs et part bouder dans un lieu qui m'est inconnu. J'hausse un sourcil avant de le voir disparaître de ma vue. Je soupire alors. Les mains regroupées, la Fée des Dents semble d'autant plus tourmentée. Elle m'observe du coin de l'œil mais quand je tourne mon regard vers elle, elle se détourne, gênée. Si toutes les légendes sont comme ça, je me promets de finir ermite. Pas envie de côtoyer des gens pareils à vie, merci bien. Je finie par rompre le silence :

- J'aimerai juste savoir, perso, c'est quoi le rapport entre la mémoire et les dents ?

Ma question reste en suspend quelques secondes, plusieurs petites fées miniatures, mais exactes répliques de leur maîtresse, se sont agglutinées autour de la Fée des Dents qui leur donne alors des indications. Une fois reparties, elle se tourne vers moi. Elle s'assoie sur le bord, les pieds se balançant dans le vide. Elle lisse une de ses plumes au détour de l'oreille et entame son explication :

- Nous sommes chargées de la récolte des dents. Elles sont toutes conservés ici et regroupe tous les plus beaux souvenirs de chacun de ses enfants.

- Oh, je vois.

Je pose mon sac et prend place à ses côtés.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, me confie-t-elle, Jack ne doit pas comprendre en plus. Lui-même a pu recouvrer ses souvenirs d'humains grâce à ses dents qui étaient entreposés dans ce palais… Mais comment peut-il comprendre que j'ai reçu des ordres ? Lui-même ne l'entend pas…

Je fronce les sourcils. Allons, bon… je sens les emmerdes pointées.

- Jack n'entend pas qui ? demandé-je

- Il ne t'a pas dit ? Jack n'entend pas l'Homme de la Lune. Même en sachant qu'il existe et que nous vivons tous sous contrôle, il ne le comprendra jamais vraiment.

- Parce qu'il ne peut pas recevoir d'ordres, c'est ça ?

- Oui…

Nous restons silencieux quelques instants avant que je ne reprenne mes petites questions. En effet, il y a quelques petits trucs qui me gênaient néanmoins dans tout ça, notamment le fait que Jack ait pu recouvrir les siens. La question s'impose d'elle-même : alors pourquoi pas moi ? Ce que je n'hésitais pas à lui demander. Elle semble prise dans un conflit intérieur : elle ne répond pas tout de suite et fuit un peu mon regard inquisiteur. J'aurais préféré qu'elle me l'explique d'elle-même mais la réponse semble évidente :

- Il t'en a donné l'ordre, c'est ça ?

Elle se contente de hocher la tête, la mine coupable. Elle se retourne brusquement et s'écrie :

- Ce n'est pas contre toi ! Ni contre Jack ! C'est juste que… ces derniers mois ont été assez mouvementé dans notre monde. Et… je n'aimerais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à mes petites quenottes.

Elle jette un regard attendri, presque maternel, à toutes ces petites créatures aux ailes vrombissantes, s'agitant dans tous les sens.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a ordonné ça… qu'est-ce qu'il a contre toi… je n'en sais rien. Je suis vraiment désolée pour Jack mais je ne peux pas te rendre tes souvenirs d'humains.

J'esquisse un petit sourire compatissant. J'avoue ne pas tout comprendre mais je peux au moins faire l'effort d'imaginer la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve. Je me relève et, mains sur les hanches, annonce :

- Bon ! Je vais aller retrouver ce gamin.

Fée se relève également et époussète ses plumes.

- Il doit bouder près du lac, tout en bas. Il a beau avoir trois cents ans, il agit encore comme un enfant parfois…

Je bondie sous la surprise. Quoi ? Jack est si vieux, mais, mais… c'est possible ? Vu comment je dévisage Fée, elle a tôt fait de comprendre ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Elle pouffe de rire, une main polie sur sa bouche.

- Apparemment, tu n'étais pas non plus au courant de ça : les légendes sont immortelles.

Oh… oh bon sang de bon soir ! Mais… ça veut dire que je vais être un ami imaginaire pour la vie… non, l'éternité ?! Et Jack a trois cents ans ! C'est une blague ? Par curiosité, je demande celui de Fée. Elle réfléchie un instant avant de me répondre, tout sourire :

- Près de cinq cents ans.

J'ouvre des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes. Oh le délire ! J'aurais jamais cru ça possible. Encore un peu sous le choc, je suis Fée jusqu'à un croisement. Là, elle m'indique la direction à suivre. Elle s'excuse et file aussi vite que l'éclair poursuivre sa tâche. Je marche dans les couloirs silencieux. Le vrombissement des ailes s'atténue à mesure que je m'enfonce toujours un peu plus bas. Enfin, je débouche dans une vive lumière. Je porte ma main à mon front afin de me faire un peu d'ombre. C'est bon. Je ne me suis pas trompé de chemin. Je suis devant un vaste lac à l'eau paisible d'où s'élève un faible bruit de cascades lointaines. Quelques oiseaux chantent. J'aperçois un cerisier dont les branches se dégarnissent à l'approche de l'hiver. Au pied de l'arbre, je découvre la silhouette de Jack, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il trace des marques givrées à l'aide de son bâton mais sans grande conviction apparente. Je fais craquer mes doigts. Bon, aller, au boulot : ce n'est qu'un enfant de plus, me dis-je. En tout cas, il agit de la même façon que ceux que j'ai pu rencontrer auparavant. Je m'avance vers lui. Il jette un petit regard en coin en entendant mes pieds sur la terre. Il ne dit rien et retourne nonchalamment à son activité. Je m'assoie à ses côtés. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins.

- Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je retrouve mes souvenirs ?

- Tu vas rien comprendre si je t'explique…

OK… bon, déjà il accepte de me parler. Mais bon, c'était apparemment pas la bonne question. On va essayer autre chose, alors !

- Tu as dis que j'avais une sœur… non ? Comment est-elle ?

Je vois sa bouche se tordre en un rictus et ses yeux s'embuer légèrement. Il rabat violement le capuchon de son sweat et me tourne le dos. Euh… oui… certes. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal, là ? je tends la main vers son épaule. Mais finalement, je me ravise. Si je me laissais aller, je l'aurais planté là en le traitant de sale gosse. Mais il en allait également de mes souvenirs et donc de ma vie… ou en tout cas, de mon ancienne vie. J'aimerais bien que les choses soient claires autour de moi une bonne fois pour toute. Je soupire. Je laisse mon regard se perdre dans le miroitement de l'eau. Puis, je finie par lui proposer :

- Tu peux toujours essayer de m'expliquer. Même si je ne comprends pas tout, j'aimerais bien savoir qu'est-ce qui te rends si triste… pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi que je retrouve mes souvenirs. A priori, ça ne concerne que moi. Explique-moi.

Il y a un long silence qui perdure. Puis, Jack accepte de se tourner vers moi.

- Mais c'est tant pis pour toi si tu comprends rien… marmonne-t-il

* * *

Mon cher Jack, ce que tu peux être puéril des fois… mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime =D

A samedi pour la suite ! J'attends de vos nouvelles avec impatience ! C'est toujours un plaisir de répondre à vos questions et de discutailler avec vous, chères lectrices !


	5. Souvenirs d'un après-midi d'été

Bien le bonjour ! Bonnes vacances à celles de la zone B française ! Et bon week-end aux autres :)

Petite référence shakespearienne pour le titre, preuve que j'étais trèèèès inspirée… ceci est ironique.

Ce matin, en me réveillant, la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, outre le fait que ça soit Jack comme tous les autres jours depuis le 28 novembre, c'est « est-ce que Jack a un caleçon ? » O_O Non parce que quand on y réfléchit, il a changé de haut en fonction d'époque mais son pantalon, c'est toujours le même qu'il y a trois cents années et des poussières… et je suis pas sûre que les sous-vêtements étaient alors très répandu… *réflexion intense*

Oui, je sais, j'ai des questions bizarres dès le réveil XD

Merci à toutes les lectrices en général ! Et toujours un merci à celles qui laissent des reviews. D'autant plus que ça fourmille de commentaires et de questions intéressantes ;)

_**Amazone98**_ : J'espère que ce chapitre comblera très attentes comme tu l'espérais. Même si je pense que deux ou trois détails resteront encore flous… fu fu fu…

_**Eya Silvers**_ : Ah ah ah ! Oui, c'est surement ça XD Pour Fée, je me disais que, quand tu es passionnée et que tu vises une chose bien particulière, tu peux finir par te montrer bizarrement très mesquine/vile/opportuniste/prédatrice et je me suis plutôt bien représentée Fée de la sorte avec les dents. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être adorable ! Quant à Jack… pfff, on ne saurait dire mieux n'est-ce pas ? XD

_**Caroline :**_ Oh là ! Je veux pas être fautive de crise de foie ou d'indigestion, hein XD Eh eh eh, tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre justement ;) Et te focalises pas sur Mulan, hein, je crois pas en avoir mis d'autres dans cette fanfic' et en général, ça reste les phrases cultes du genre « Si vous avez besoin d'aide, sonnez-moi *gong dans la figure* » XD

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Timothée et Anastasie (alias Timmy et Stacy) __**©moi-même**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Souvenirs d'un après-midi d'été**_

Ma petite sœur, qui s'appelle Anastasie mais plus couramment nommée Stacy, sort avec Jack. J'étais semble-t-il devenu trop insistant sur le sujet car elle finit par accepter de me le présenter. La chose se révéla plus difficile que prévu car je ne croyais pas alors à tous ces êtres invisibles. Jack proposa de m'ensevelir sous la neige ou de m'écrire un message avec du givre mais d'un, Stacy ne voulait apparemment pas et de deux, les températures étaient beaucoup trop chaudes pour créer une quelconque neige. La jeune femme proposa alors d'aller dans le Vermont. Jack ne comprit pas pourquoi un tel choix jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise que, d'ordinaire, nous allions en vacances dans le Sud des Etats-Unis. Elle lui dit que l'esprit de l'hiver aurait plus que chaud. Jack rigola et lui expliqua que, quand bien même, il était une partie du froid, il ne ressentait qu'outre mesure la chaleur. Mais elle avait déjà soumis l'idée à la famille. Idée qui fut, semble-t-il, accueillit avec un certain enthousiasme, même de ma part. Un après-midi dans le chalet du Vermont, elle se décida à venir me demander d'aller se balader ensemble. Elle appréhendait ma réaction et ne cessait d'envoyait de petits regards inquiets en direction de Jack, lequel la poussait toujours en avant. Au cours de la promenade en forêt, Jack lévitait aux côtés de Stacy. Je commençai par poser des questions sur l'individu qu'était Jack.

- Alors, alors… tu vas enfin présenter ton super grand frère à ton copain ?

- Peut-être.

Je soupirai sans que ni l'un ni l'autre des deux adolescents ne comprenne.

- Stacy, t'es relou. Je peux au moins connaître son prénom ?

- Jack.

- Il a quel âge ?

Elle étouffa un rire. Avec un petit sourire en coin, légèrement sarcastique, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jack. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ça dépend des jours, finit-elle par répondre

Le jeune homme répliqua, outré :

- Eh ! C'est même pas vrai, d'abord !

Il usa de son bâton courbé et balaya le chemin blanc d'une brusque bourrasque de vent froid Stacy se crispa, frigorifiée. Elle fusilla d'un regard meurtrier l'esprit de l'hiver tandis que je lui frictionnais les épaules.

- C'était pas dit méchamment, murmura-t-elle

Elle détourna le regard de son petit ami et enchaîna à mon attention :

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à le rencontrer ? Tu crois que c'est un mauvais type ?

Je lui expliquai avec un sérieux que Jack prit soin de parodier derrière Stacy, mais ni l'un ni l'autre nous le vîmes.

- Tu sais, Stacy, faut que tu comprennes que même si je te charrie tout le temps, ça n'empêche que je t'aime et je tiens à toi. T'es ma petite sœur quand même. Je veux pas qu'on te fasse de mal et je veux qu'on te traite bien. C'est tout. Et puis, ajoutai-je en plaisantant, c'est aussi une affaire d'homme !

Stacy se contenta d'un soupir blasé. Elle n'en dit pas plus cependant. Nous continuâmes à marcher et finassâmes par déboucher sur un large chemin blanc longeant le flanc de la montagne. Nous nous arrêtâmes même pour profiter de la vue. Jack également s'arrêta, planta son bâton veiné de glace dans la terre et soupira en laissant son regard se perdre à l'horizon. Lorsqu'il croisa celui de Stacy, celle-ci le détaillait avec un petit sourire heureux. Sourire que Jack lui rendit également. Ses joues rosirent et ses lèvres s'étirèrent de plus belle. Elle se tourna enfin vers moi et remarqua que je la détaillais bizarrement. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Nous regardâmes alors ensemble la forêt verdoyante s'étendre à perte de vue et, au loin, les jeunes monts s'élever en pics ardus. Le soleil brillait. L'air était calme. Sans quitter des yeux ce paysage, Stacy me demanda soudain :

- Tu veux vraiment le voir ?

- De qui ? Ton copain ? Bah, oui. Ça me ferait plaisir, quoi.

Elle se rapprocha de Jack d'un pas en arrière et fit la moue. Elle avait beaucoup hésité sachant que, depuis le début, je n'avais jamais ne serait-ce que ressenti une autre présence. Je ne croyais pas du tout à ce monde et Stacy avait peur soit que je le prenne mal, soit que je la traite de folle.

- Du moment que tu l'aimes, c'est tout ce qui compte, la rassurai-je, il peut bien ressembler à un clochard avec des croûtes entre les bourrelets, un œil de verre et boiter. J'en a rien à battre !

Stacy éclata de rire. Je fis de même en riant de ma propre plaisanterie. Néanmoins, Jack croisa les bras dans une attitude boudeuse. Voulant faire taire ce rire qu'il jugeait moqueur, il fit à nouveau un mouvement et déchaîna une nouvelle bourrasque.

- Woh ! Ça, c'est du vent de montagne ! m'exclamai-je

Stacy envoya un regard accusateur à Jack tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à arrêter de réagir aussi puérilement, ce à quoi le jeune homme avait répondu en tirant la langue. Elle leva les yeux au ciel juste avant que je ne l'interpelle :

- Il habite dans le coin, c'est ça ?

- Pas vraiment. En fait, m'expliqua-t-elle, il est déjà avec nous.

- Ah bon ? Ah ! Il se cache. Le petit plaisantin !

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux alentours en espérant trouver le petit copain farceur. Stacy se frappa le front, désabusée par ma réaction tandis que Jack éclata de rire, se tenant le ventre, plier en deux.

- Non… à dire vrai, il est même à côté de moi.

- Hein ? A côté de toi ? N'importe quoi ! Oh ! Bonjour petit ami invisible de Stacy ! m'amusais-je

Je fis un petit signe de la main sans le savoir à Jack qui me répondit également, toujours aussi hilare. J'éclatai également de rire car, pour moi, il n'y avait vraisemblablement que du vide aux côtés de la jeune femme. Stacy serra les poings et s'énerva.

- Tu vois rien parce que t'es trop buté et que t'es même pas fichu de croire ta propre sœur !

Le rire de Jack cessa aussitôt. Il avait ressenti une certaine frustration dans la voix de sa petite amie. Il passa un bras réconfortant sur ses épaules sans qu'elle n'oscille. Elle se détacha de son emprise, passa devant moi l'air pincé et marmonna à l'adresse de Jack :

- Je t'avais dis que ça marcherait pas… allez viens, on se tire.

Laissé en retrait, je la rattrapais à grande enjambée. Elle bougonnait encore dans son coin, les mains dans les poches. Jack tenta une plaisanterie afin de détendre la jeune femme. Elle éclata soudain de rire et le pointa du doigt face à la grimace que le jeune homme lui présentait. Je me raclai la gorge et m'approchai avec une certaine réserve. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers moi. Elle eut l'impression d'être prise en flagrant délit, car c'était toujours gênant pour elle de parler relations amoureuses avec moi, visiblement. Je la charriais beaucoup sur ce sujet apparemment. Elle était également renfrognée d'avoir eu à interrompre son moment avec Jack.

- Hum… euh… Stacy ? Tu as ton carnet à dessin avec toi ? lui demandai-je

- Bien sûr, me rétorqua-t-elle avec une pointe de dédain

Comme preuve, elle extirpa d'un petit sac à dos un calepin de feuille blanche.

- Et si tu dessinais ce magnifique paysage ?

Elle interrogea Jack du regard qui, toujours dans son objectif de la distraire, se tapait déjà la pose, lévitant dans vide. Elle hausa les épaules et s'installa sur un rocher en bordure du chemin, les pieds se balançant dans le vide vertigineux. Jack vint se poser à côté d'elle.

- Euh… vas-y doucement… ça n'a pas l'air très stable, me permettais-je de lui signaler

Totalement, aspirée dans son activité, elle écoutait Jack commenter son dessin. De temps à autre, elle rangeait une mèche rousse rebelle derrière son oreille, jetait un coup d'œil aux monts lointains, ou se mettait à pouffer de rire lorsque son petit ami lâchait une stupidité comique. Alors qu'ils s'amusaient tous les deux, je m'approchai d'elle avec une bouteille d'eau, tout en n'ayant aucunement conscience qu'elle était avec quelqu'un. Elle posa ses affaires et les maintint comme elle put sur ses genoux. Elle déboucha la bouteille. Au même moment, son crayon roula sur la pierre. Elle chercha à le rattraper. Le rocher oscilla. Le crayon tomba dans le vide. Elle tendit le bras dans un dernier effort pour le rattraper. Le rocher bascula en avant. L'eau gicla. Le calepin s'envola.

- Stacy… bredouillons-nous en même temps, Jack et moi, effarés

La bouteille tomba dans le vide. Je rattrapai ma petite sœur en chute libre par le bras. Je la propulsai en arrière. Par l'effet de la poussée, je me retrouvais à sa place. Je dégringolais tandis que Stacy hurlait mon nom à en perdre la voix. A ses côtés, Jack demeurait immobile, les yeux écarquillés, les membres tremblant mais incapable de bouger. Je disparus bientôt au travers des frondaisons. Stacy, le visage trempé, les yeux bouffis, tourna son regard implorant vers Jack.

- Jack… bafouillait-elle entre deux sanglots, bouge… mais bouge !

Elle articulait sans cesse ce verbe entre deux sanglots, à la fois désespérée, autoritaire, meurtrie, espérant. Cependant, Jack demeurait totalement immobile, le regard rivé vers la falaise. Stacy s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, pleurant à chaude larme. Mais il ne se pencha même pas pour l'aider à se relever. Il était comme tétanisé. La jeune femme, debout, lui fit face et planta son regard gris à la fois désorienté et dans une rage folle, avant de secouer le jeune homme comme un prunier. Il observa sa petite amie un air visiblement déboussolé trônant sur son visage. Ses lèvres se mouvaient difficilement. Il semblait vouloir prononcer quelque chose mais rien à faire, il ne pouvait articuler aucun son. Stacy finit par le frapper, tentant désespérément de le faire réagir. Elle le gifla. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Profondément blessé par le comportement de Jack, la jeune femme se laissa tomber à terre. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et, entre deux sanglots, réussit à bafouiller :

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu l'as laissé ? Pourquoi tu…

Elle hoqueta avant de devoir face à une nouvelle rasade de larmes. Elle s'essuya sans jamais réussir à tarir ses pleurs. Jack restait planté là comme un piquet face à elle, l'air hagard. Elle commença à bredouiller des paroles inaudibles. Soudain, elle se releva, les poings serrés et hurla :

- Je te déteste ! Jack, je te hais ! Dégage de ma vue !

Elle s'enfuit ensuite en direction du chalet familial.

Jack retient un sanglot. Il se détourne de moi, visiblement gêné par ces larmes silencieuses qui ont commencé à couler sur son visage vers la fin de son récit. Bizarrement, je ne me sens pas autant affecté que lui par cette histoire. Surement le fait que je n'ai pas mes souvenirs en tête… Cependant, plusieurs choses me rendent perplexes quant à ce qu'il vient de raconter. Je laisse encore un peu le silence perdurer. Jack semble profondément affecter par le rejet de Stacy. Enfin, je finie par lui dire :

- Sans vouloir t'incriminer, c'est vrai que, d'un certain point de vue, tu étais tout à fait en position pour me venir en aide. Alors, pourquoi ?

- Je… j'étais incapable de bouger.

- Quoi ?

Mes paupières papillonnent. Tiens, donc, voilà encore autre chose : un esprit tétanisé par la peur. Jack me fait brusquement face et s'écrit :

- C'est la vérité : je ne pouvais pas bouger. Mais pas comme si j'étais terrifié, non… j'avais l'impression qu'on… qu'on me retenait, qu'on m'avait enchaîné et empêcher de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

Il observe ses mains, un air d'incompréhension trônant sur son visage. Il soupire et prend son crâne entre ses deux paumes.

- Même si je lui avait dit ça, elle ne m'aurait pas cru.

- J'avoue que j'ai du mal à le croire aussi…

- Mais c'est la vérité !

- C'est bon, c'est bon : j'ai juste dit que j'avais du mal à le croire, pas que je n'y croyais pas.

Une atmosphère gênée s'impose alors. J'enchaîne sur une autre question :

- Et pourquoi vous n'avez pas cherché à me retrouver par la suite ? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas appelé l'ambulance ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ?

- Tout s'est passé si vite… m'avoue Jack, et puis tu aurais vu cette falaise… quand on y pense, y avais peu de chance que tu y survives…

- Merci, dis-je avec ironie, c'est agréable d'entendre ce genre de chose.

Jack soupire une fois de plus.

- Désolé…

Après un temps de silence, il ajoute :

- Je n'ai pas pu bouger avant vingt-quatre heures. J'ai entendu du bruit venant d'en bas de la falaise, des sirènes… je suppose qu'ils étaient là pour toi.

J'hoche silencieusement la tête. Jack ramène ses genoux contre son torse et croise les bras, affligé. Il doit vraiment adoré Stacy pour être aussi déprimé.

- Et après ? demandè-je soudain, tu as été lui parlé ?

Il relève la tête et me dévisage avec surprise. Puis, sa mine s'assombrit et il secoue la tête négativement.

- Je ne l'ai plus jamais revue… l'appartement que vous occupiez était vide quand j'y suis retourné.

Il soupire une nouvelle fois. Mais où est donc passé le sale gosse qui m'agaçait tant quelques minutes auparavant ? J'ai tout d'un coup l'impression d'avoir à côté de moi un véritable jeune adulte.

- Dernière question, annoncé-je, j'ai pas eu trop de mal à comprendre ton histoire, alors pourquoi tu veux absolument que je retrouve mes souvenirs ?

- Parce que toi seule, avec tes souvenirs d'humain, pourrait me dire où elle se trouve en ce moment.

- Oh. Je vois…

J'appréhende un peu mieux la situation maintenant que je connais à peu près de bout en bout l'histoire. Mais que faire ? Je comprends le problème de Jack mais comment puis-je y remédier sachant que je n'ai pas accès à mes souvenirs. Enfin, du moins m'est-il interdit d'y accéder… J'avais une petite sœur, me répété-je dans ma tête. Elle semblait plutôt bien m'apprécier. Tout comme elle semblait sincèrement amoureuse de Jack. Alors pourquoi toute cette histoire a-t-elle subitement tourné au drame ? C'est d'autant plus horrible que j'ai la mauvaise impression qu'elle a dû choisir entre moi et lui. Au grand malheur de Jack, d'ailleurs. Ah ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être le coupable dans leur relation ! Enfin, quoi ! Tel que Jack me l'a raconté, je n'ai aucune raison de m'opposer à leur relation. Peut-être que si j'avais été plus ouvert d'esprit, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé et nous serions en ce moment-même tous les trois à jouer dans la neige. Mais quelque part, je suis toujours vivant. Alors, Stacy n'a plus besoin d'être aussi triste. Peut-être pardonnerait-elle à Jack si elle savait que j'étais devenu une légende. Bon, ok… c'est pas exactement la même chose que si j'étais resté humain, je suppose. Mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Non ? Sans parler du fait qu'il manque, selon moi, encore une pièce au puzzle : pourquoi ce gamin s'est-il senti cloué au sol, retenu par une force supérieure ? Je suis pratiquement certains que répondre à cette question débloquera la situation. Au final, l'idée de recouvrir mes souvenirs s'inscrit petit à petit en moi comme une nécessité. Je me relève subitement dans un regain d'énergie.

- Ok, Jack ! m'écrié-je si brusquement que j'en fait sursauter le jeune homme, allons chercher mes souvenirs.

Jack se redresse subitement, ne cachant pas une certaine excitation paraître dans son regard.

- Vrai ?

J'affirme d'un vigoureux hochement de tête. J'empoigne fermement mon gros sac à dos aux couleurs criardes. Jack fait habilement tourner son bâton veiné de glace entre les doigts. Puis, il s'arrête, un doigt songeur sur le menton.

- Hum… mais si Fée ne veut pas nous les passer, ça veut dire que… tu es d'accord pour les voler ?

- Tu vois une autre solution ? lui demandé-je avec un léger sourire en coin

Jack esquisse le même sourire que moi. Nous nous sommes compris. Aussitôt mes affaires sur le dos, nous nous dirigeons à vive allure vers le palais de Fée.

* * *

Voilà, voilà pour ce week-end !

A mercredi pour le chapitre suivant ! /o/


	6. J'avais une vie Avant

Bonjour depuis Bordeaux, où la chaleur qui s'est installée !

Aaaaah ! *soupir de délectation face à ce temps printanier presque estival, même si je garde une petite pensée pour notre cher Jack qui doit s'être réfugié en terre septentrionales*

Encore une fois, je tiens à remercier toutes les lectrices qui me suivent en général ! Et également un merci à celles qui commentent : ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

_**Eya Silvers**_ : « Non camarade, c'est adorable » XD Je remarque également que les lectrices ont souvent tendance à s'acharner contre Jack dans mes fics XDDD

_**MikiPeach:**_ J'affectionne aussi cette image de MiM je la trouve plus… vraie. Jack n'a pas de caleçon… au final, je me dis que ça doit certainement être ça !

_**Caro-hearts :**_ merci ! et oui, la grand-mère est excellente « resterais-tu pour toujours ?! » XD

_**Tsuki2608 :**_ merci beaucoup ! Et en effet, c'est étrange qu'ils ne t'aient pas prévenue…

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Timothée (alias Timmy) __**©moi-même**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : J'avais une vie. Avant.**_

Fée est en plein travail avec ces petites en uniforme. Elle ne semble pas nous remarquer. En même temps, Jack et moi avons décidé de nous faire le plus discret possible. C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes d'ailleurs cachés dans un recoin sombre d'un couloir donnant accès à l'une des plateformes extérieures. Ainsi, nous pouvons observer et…

- Euh… Jack ? l'interpellé-je dans un murmure, t'as un plan ?

Il se tourne vers moi les yeux ronds.

- Non… et toi ?

Je me frappe le front, désabusé. Ce gosse n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête… Sans prêter attention à mon air ennuyé, il désigne le sac à dos.

- Y a quoi dedans ?

- Oh… tout et rien.

- Y aurais pas un truc pour euh… je sais pas, la distraire ?

- Quand bien même on distrait Fée, on va où, nous, après ?

- Hum… bonne question.

Puis, il retourne observer l'activité extérieure. Il me désespère. Est-ce que ça vaut encore la peine que je me frappe le front ? Alors que je me lamente encore intérieurement du comportement de ce gamin, il me frappe brusquement l'épaule, manquant de me faire tomber à la renverse.

- Je sais ! s'écrie-t-il

Je le fusille du regard. Ben, vas-y ! Te gêne pas ! Parle plus fort tant que tu y es ! Je crois que le message est bien passé car il se frotte la nuque d'une main confuse. Il m'explique d'un ton plus bas :

- Je vais demander à quenotte de nous y mener.

Encore un long silence qui perdure dans ce monde.

- Quenotte ? finie-je par articuler enfin, c'est qui ?

- Laisse, je m'en occupe.

Et voilà ! Encore une fois, je suis sur la touche. Je ne pourrai donc jamais être au courant de ce qui est susceptible de se produire ? Avant même que je ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, Jack m'entraîne. Il interpelle une des petites créatures. Elles sont minuscules mais avec de si grands yeux ! Celle-ci semble beaucoup apprécier Jack. Aussitôt qu'elle le voit, elle se jette sur son visage et piaille de bonheur. Oui. Elle ne parle pas mais émet une sorte de cri suraigüe. J'en suis le premier surpris. Jack lui fait gentiment comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux d'être plus silencieuse. Il lui explique la situation. Elle hoche parfois la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de plus en plus. Quand il a fini, elle tourne brusquement sa petite tête vers moi. Elle me dévisage avec une telle intensité que ça pourrait presque en devenir gênant. Puis, son regard revient sur Jack. Il l'interroge du regard. Et elle secoue vivement la tête de droite à gauche en retour.

- Roh ! Aller, s'il te plaît ! Tu m'avais bien aidé, moi, non ?

Elle acquiesce légèrement.

- Alors, aide-le aussi.

La petite créature jette un coup d'œil du côté de sa maîtresse, toujours aussi affairée.

- T'inquiète, assure Jack en comprenant sa question silencieuse, si quelqu'un doit se faire prendre, c'est nous. Pas toi.

- Enfin, espérons que nous non plus, on ne se fasse pas prendre, marmonné-je

Quenotte croise les bras et se plonge dans une intense réflexion. Elle croise le regard suppliant de Jack… et elle accepte aussitôt. Parce qu'en plus d'être un sale gosse, Jack serait un tombeur ? Ben tiens ! Blasé… je suis blasé par ce gamin. Mais, encore une fois, pas le temps de me lamenter que Quenotte prend son envol. Jack la suit et, bien sûr, je les rattrape. Jamais il ne faudra me poser la question sur le chemin que nous avons emprunté. Je suis complètement largué. Je ne pourrai jamais y répondre ou même m'en souvenir en détails. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous parcourons couloir sur couloir, prenons virage sur virage, gravissons escaliers sur escalier. Au moment où je me demande sérieusement si elle ne nous traîne pas en bourrique, j'apprends… non, pas qu'on est arrivé, à mon grand désespoir, mais j'apprends que nous avons parcouru la moitié du chemin. Enfin, nous débouchons dans une espèce de ruche immense, mais immense ! Tellement immense que le mot lui-même semble tout petit. Quenotte s'envole. Euh… elle croit sincèrement qu'on va pouvoir la suivre ? Jack attrape mon bras et s'élance dans les airs. Ah. Oui, c'est vrai : lui aussi, il vole. Même si je sais désormais que je ne suis plus du tout humain, je suis encore surpris de prendre mon envol. Au sens littéral. La petite créature vérifie une dernière fois que sa maîtresse n'est pas dans les parages. Mais en même temps pourquoi le serait-elle ? C'est juste un entrepôt ici. Elle s'avance alors vers une des alcôves. Le trou est aussi grand qu'elle. Elle vérifie un dessin et commence à tirer un objet hors du renfoncement. Elle en vient à s'épuiser. Mécontente, elle tire un grand coup. Aussitôt, l'objet, tout doré et recouvert de pierreries, échappe à ses petites mains. Jack le rattrape juste à temps. Nous redescendons et nous posons au sol. Jack observe la sorte de petite boîte qu'il a entre les mains puis me la tend avec un sourire amical.

- Tiens, c'est à toi.

Quenotte se pose sur l'épaule de Jack qui s'appuie, lui, sur son bâton courbé. Elle triture ses mains, légèrement anxieuse. Je soupèse l'objet. Je l'observe sous tous les angles. Au-dessous et au-dessus, se trouve un dessin. Je crois que ces cheveux châtains et ce sourire ravageur, n'est-il pas, est censé me représenter. J'interroge du regard mes deux acolytes de fortune. Quenotte agite une de ses petites mains et me presse. Oui, oui. C'est bon. Tu permets : je tiens littéralement entre mes mains ma vie d'avant. A vrai dire, je suis peu perplexe : qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ? Je tourne et retourne l'objet entre mes mains. Je finie par machinalement posé mon doigts sur le centre de ce qui semble être la face. Aussitôt, une étrange sensation s'empare de moi. J'ai l'impression que la boîte à souvenir s'empare de moi. Jack et Quenotte ont disparu de ma vue. Le palais de Fée s'est effacé. Je suis au milieu d'un grand espace blanc. Je me sens vivant mais je n'arrive pas à bouger ni à parler. Puis, tout d'un coup, des images par milliers se mettent à se dépeindre sous mes yeux, comme si je regardais un film en accélérer. Je vois un nourrisson dans les bras de son père à l'hôpital vraisemblablement. Il se penche vers sa femme et lui murmure un prénom. Timothée. Elle approuve. C'est moi ? Cette espèce de larve hurlante ? Ah oui… peut-être. J'avais donc des parents. Etrangement, je n'ai qu'une pensée : qu'est-ce que maman est belle, avec ces longs cheveux roux ondulé s'écoulant en cascade autour d'elle. Je me souviens au fur et à mesure que les images apparaissent devant moi. Je jouais souvent avec ses cheveux, les après-midi de printemps, alors qu'elle lisait. Je vis par la suite un petit garçon âgé de huit ans. Encore moi, bien évidemment, mais je me sens curieusement étranger à cet enfant. Il regarde le ventre rond de sa mère avec colère, une mine clairement boudeuse. Ah bon ? Je détestais ma petite sœur ? Et là, je la vois. Ce petit être, aux trois poils roux hérissé sur la tête, brayant et pleurant. Puis, un bébé à quatre pattes tentant d'agripper mon pantalon tandis que je ne daignais même pas lui accorder un regard, concentré sur mes jeux vidéo. Ah… hum… l'adolescence… Ensuite, une fillette aux tresses aussi rousse que sa mère. Je jouais à cache-cache avec elle. Peu après, une jeune fille à la mine rebelle prend la place. Je me disputais avec elle mais bientôt je la dénigrais alors qu'elle s'évertuait à m'injurier. J'avais vingt ans : je laissais couler. Je sourie. Ah ! Combien de disputes avons-nous essuyé tous les deux ? Enfin, j'arrivais à une période plus récente car j'aperçois le déménagement de mes parents elle, s'installant dans mon appartement. Les dernières images qui m'apparaissent sont ma petite sœur hurlant mon nom alors que je tombais. Tout devint noir. Puis, petit à petit, le palais de Fée revint s'imposer. Le nom de ma petite sœur s'impose dans mon esprit alors que Jack et Quenotte prennent de nouveau place à côté de moi. Stacy… Une petite larme arrive à s'échapper du coin de mon œil et glisse doucement le long de ma joue. C'est idiot : pourquoi je pleure ? Ah. Oui. J'avais une vie. Avant. Et j'avais Stacy. Jack pose une main sur mon épaule qui me fait sursauter.

- Ça va aller ? s'inquiète-t-il

- Oui… oui, bien sûr.

Je reprends d'un coup mes esprits. Ah ! Alors, c'est lui le copain de Stacy ! Mais je comprends tout maintenant ! Pourquoi elle parlait toute seule, pourquoi elle sortait dans le froid, pourquoi elle ne voulait rien me dire… Faut dire qu'elle avait pas tort : à l'époque, qui ne se révèle pas si lointaine, je n'aurais pas cru une seule seconde que des êtres comme Jack, Fée ou même Quenotte puissent exister. A vrai dire, je n'y avais pas cru… j'avais même pris Stacy pour une vraie folle. Je m'inflige une claque mentale. Non mais quel boulet ! Tu m'étonnes qu'elle était en rogne ce jour-là… Je me sens tout d'un coup… plus léger. C'est curieux parce qu'avec toutes ces informations en plus, je devrais me sentir plus ankylosé justement. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé… Mais j'ai surtout l'impression d'être complet et ça me fait un bien fou. Peut-être qu'au fond, j'ai toujours voulu récupérer mes souvenirs. Je dévisage Jack. Ah ah ! Alors c'est lui. Mouais, ça va… je pense que je pourrais supporter ce sale gosse comme beau-frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-il face à mon regard le jaugeant de haut en bas

Oui. Enfin… encore faut-il que Stacy accepte de lui reparler. Ce qui n'est pas gagné d'avance. Cette tête de mule est la plus butée de toute la famille Lawford ! Comment Jack fait-il pour la supporter d'ailleurs ? Ah ! Et parlant de ça : en tant que grand frère, j'aimerais bien savoir comment ils se sont rencontrés. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas été imprudents. Je fais la moue, frustré d'avoir été mis à l'écart tout ce temps.

- Mais quoi ?!

Je sors enfin de mes pensées.

- Ah ! Pardon. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'avoir pas mal de temps à rattraper…

- Trois mois, je pense, lâche-t-il avec un petit sourire ironique

Quenotte s'interpose entre nous, battant des ailes, paniquée. Elle nous sommes de partir si je comprends bien. Elle nous fait comprendre qu'elle doit retourner au travail. Mais avant elle nous propose de nous montrer la sortie. Elle nous laisse sur une plateforme et s'envole retrouver ses camarades après s'être assurée que sa maîtresse ne l'a pas surprise. Bon ! Et bien maintenant que j'ai recouvré la mémoire, j'ai ma petite idée sur l'endroit où Stacy se trouve.

- Elle a Seattle.

- Pardon ?

- Tu voulais savoir où se trouve Stacy, non ?

- Euh… oui. Oui, merci.

Sans plus attendre, nous prenons congé de Fée comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne semble pas au courant, vu le sourire resplendissant et le signe de la main qu'elle nous adresse, alors que nous nous éloignions en direction des Etats-Unis. Jack nous guide grâce aux vents. Nous parcourons le Sud-est de l'Asie, traversons le Pacifique et finissons notre course dans l'état de Washington. Alors que nous nous posons dans les rues de Seattle, je grelote. Ah ! Il fait trop froid ! Je fusille Jack du regard tandis que je déharnache mon sac à dos.

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas l'hiver. Je rajoute juste un peu de neige par-ci par-là.

J'extirpe une épaisse doudoune puis une montre. Elle indique dix-huit heures trente-six. Oh ! A cette heure là et avec ce froid, pas de doute que ma chère petite sœur est emmitouflée dans ses couvertures devant la télé. Pour une fois, je prends les devants de l'expédition. Je mène Jack à travers les rues et l'amène à un petit pavillon dans un quartier résidentiel proche du centre. Bon, je ne suis venu que deux fois donc il me faut un peu de temps avant de retrouver la bonne maison. Pour le coup, ma carte ne m'est d'aucune utilité. Tandis que je recherche en consultant notamment les noms sur les boîtes aux lettres, j'entends Jack Frost rire au dépend de gens qu'il vient de recouvrir de neige. Tantôt il peut paraître mature, tantôt il fait vraiment totalement puéril. Qu'est-ce que Stacy peut bien lui trouver ?

- Ah ! C'est ici ! m'écrié-je

Jack laisse tomber son activité, givrer les pare-brises en passant, et s'approche de moi aidé par un courant d'air. Il lève les yeux vers l'élégante maison en bois. Il déglutit et serre nerveusement son bâton veiné de glace contre lui. Je l'observe intrigué et reporte moi aussi mon attention sur le pavillon. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je vais revoir ma sœur ! Mes parents aussi mais eux, c'est sûr qu'ils ne me verront jamais plus. Malheureusement… m'enfin… si je peux au moins revoir le visage illuminé de ma petite sœur. Ça sera déjà ça. Jack ne se décide pas à bouger. Je l'empoigne par la manche de son sweat et lui fait traverser la porte d'entrée. Oh ! Il tremble ! N'est-ce pas mignon comme tout ! Je me moque de lui mais je n'ai pas plus fier allure. Le doute m'assaille. Et si je me suis trompé de maison ? Ou pire… et si Stacy ne me voyait pas ? Si elle me traversait come les trois-quarts des gens ? Au final, tous deux la mine déconfit nous nous dirigeons vers le salon. Nous pénétrons dans la pièce largement illuminé. J'entends un bruit de vaisselle et une bonne odeur s'élever de la cuisine. Papa et maman sont en train de préparer le dîner. Jack n'y prête pas attention. Et je le comprends bien. Devant une télé allumée qui diffuse un programme abrutissant, une vague forme calfeutrée dans une épaisse couverture rouge ne s'apparente à une silhouette humaine que par les cheveux roux en bataille qui dépasse. Nous nous approchons à pas de loup. Nous contournons le fauteuil et découvrons Stacy, la télécommande dans une main, assoupie. Elle est encore plus pâle que dans mes souvenirs ! Mon front se plisse sous l'inquiétude. Je m'agenouille près d'elle et tend une main vers son front. Il se plisse par réflexe. Elle n'a dû sentir qu'un courant d'air. Je me relève et me tourne vers Jack. Il la détaille à la fois tétanisé et pourtant visiblement heureux de la revoir. Il hésite à sourire. Soudain, nous faisant tous les deux sursauté au passage, Stacy se réveille. La télécommande tombe. Elle suffoque. Son regard est complètement désorienté. Puis, elle porte une main à son front, referme les yeux et les rouvre après une longue inspiration. Ses yeux sont fortement cernés. Elle juge la télécommande sans pour autant arriver à trouver le courage de la ramasser. Au fond de moi, il y a encore ce petit brin d'espoir qu'elle puisse me voir. Mais lorsqu'elle relève les yeux, tellement vides et épuisés, elle ne fait que regarder l'écran.

- Anastasie, à table, appelle la voix de papa sans conviction depuis la cuisine.

Sans un mot, elle s'extirpe difficilement de sa couverture. Eh ! Mais, cette veste… c'est la mienne. Ma gorge se serre sous l'émotion. D'un pas las, elle traverse le salon. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux, elle décoiffant d'autant plus. Jack et moi restons longtemps silencieux. Elle ne nous as pas vus. J'aurais cru qu'elle croirait au moins toujours en Jack Frost. Mais il semble que non. Quelque part, c'est cruel : il n'y a rien de plus blessant et de plus humiliant que d'être ignoré. Jack brise soudain le silence :

- Tu vas pas voir tes parents ?

Je retiens un rire ennuyé.

- Pour les voir dans le même état, voire pire, que Stacy ? Merci bien…

- Merci encore de m'avoir permis de la revoir, bredouille le jeune homme

Sa voix tremble un peu. Il rabat son capuchon sur son crâne et gagne la baie vitrée du salon. Non mais, il va pas se tirer là ? Ah ! Mais ça va pas du tout ça ! J'en suis pas arrivé là pour qu'on ne connaisse pas le fin mot de l'histoire ! Pourquoi je suis devenu une légende ? Pourquoi Jack ne s'était-il pas bougé quand je suis tombé ? Résoudre cette dernière question, c'est résoudre tous nos problèmes. Alors, il va me faire le plaisir de rester ici et de m'aider à tirer les choses au clair. Ce sale gosse ! Je l'attrape par l'arrière de son sweat et l'attire au milieu de la pièce. Un peu abasourdi, il s'affale involontairement sur le fauteuil.

- Ah non ! Mais tu vas rester ici, oui, le sommé-je

Ses paupières papillonnent d'incompréhension. Je soupire face à son air d'abruti.

- Allez, viens. On va l'attendre dans sa chambre et on va réfléchir à comment lui prouver qu'on est là.

* * *

Quelles retrouvailles n'est-il pas !

On se retrouve dimanche pour la suite !


	7. Le frère, la boudeuse et l'esprit

Coucou tout le monde !

En ce beau week-end (en tout cas, par chez moi), je vous publie ce petit chapitre qui… *roulement de tambour* est le chapitre final ! Eh oui ! Les aventures aux côtés de Timmy s'arrête là mais je vous donne d'ors et déjà rendez-vous pour la suite des aventures de Jack (et toute la ribambelle de persos au passage) dans le 4ème opus qui s'intitulera vraisemblablement _**L'opération Grande Alliance**_ (mais celui-ci n'est pas certain à 200% hein).

Petite pub pour celles qui arriveraient en cours de route : ceci n'est que la 3ème fanfic/one-shot/ en fait je sais plus comment les appeler… qui fait partie d'une tétralogie. Les deux titres précédents sont _**L'Etoile-guide**_ et _**Cupamor et Desidone**_.

Un grand merci à toutes les lectrices qui ont suivi cette fanfic et un merci aussi à celles qui ont pris le temps de commenter à chaque chapitre !

_**Caro-hearts :**_ eh eh eh… quelle réponse à ton commentaire ! XD

_**Eya Silvers**_ : J'avoue que d'une part Jack a l'air plus enfantin dans cette fic, mais j'aimerais aussi ajouter que Timothée a, à la base, 26 ans et qu'il était déjà mature bien avant de mourir. Donc, je me dis que face à Jack, c'est évident que Timmy le trouve un peu (beaucoup) gamin et comme c'est lui qui parle…

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes __**©William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, Timothée et Anastasie (alias Timmy et Stacy)et mention d'Etoile __**©moi-même**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Le frère, la boudeuse et l'esprit**_

Nous sommes montés et avons pénétré dans la pièce sombre. Le lit est défait. Sur le bureau, les papiers griffonnés, les cahiers et les classeurs s'empilent entre les crayons, les règles et les stylos. Alors que j'avais toujours connu les murs de la chambre de Stacy parcourus de dessins fantaisistes et ses étagères remplies de bouquins sur le fantastique, il n'y en a plus aucune trace. Je me permets de fouiller tandis que Jack reste planté au milieu de la pièce, triturant nerveusement son bâton courbé. Derrière la porte, je trouve un carton. Dedans, j'y découvre tout son univers. Ainsi, elle l'a renié. C'est difficile à concevoir pour moi que ma mort l'ait tant affectée. Je me sens tellement… vivant. J'ôte mon sac et le pose dans un coin de la pièce. J'engage alors la conversation avec Jack.

- Bon… si t'essayais de lui laisser un message avec du givre.

- Pour lui dire quoi ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Bon sang ce que son air déprimé m'exaspère. En plus de ça, ça ne lui va pas du tout. L'esprit de l'hiver est un mec joyeux, bordel ! Je lui assène une bonne bourrade bien virile sur l'épaule et réplique :

- Roh ! Arrête avec cet air de chien battu ! Écris-lui que tu m'as retrouvé et que je suis avec toi. Je sais pas mais fais-lui comprendre qu'elle doit croire en nous.

Il hoche la tête silencieusement et se met au travail. Puis, nous patientons. Soudain, Jack rompt le silence et me demande :

- Ça ne fait pas bizarre de savoir que ta sœur sort avec un esprit ?

J'hausse les épaules.

- Un peu. Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse. Si vous vous aimez… Je veux juste que Stacy soit avec quelqu'un de bien.

J'esquisse un petit sourire et lui jetant un coup d'œil en coin. Il retient un rire et détourne le regard. Après quelques minutes à papoter sur ma petite sœur, celle-ci finie enfin par débarquer dans sa chambre. L'air morose, elle vient s'affaler sur son lit. Pourvu que ça marche ! Alors qu'elle soupire profondément en scrutant le plafond, elle aperçoit les curieuses traces de givre sur sa vitre. Elle se relève et fronce les sourcils, perplexe. Elle s'approche et lit le message. Son expression est inflexible. Est-ce qu'elle l'a vraiment lu ? Peut-être qu'elle croit rêver ? Puis, elle fait la moue.

- T'as rien trouvé de mieux, rétorque-t-elle en rejoignant son lit

Je me tourne brusquement vers Jack et lui fais les gros yeux. Il comprend le message et s'empresse d'efface les marques et d'écrire un nouveau message. Les grands yeux gris de Stacy se tournèrent vers la vitre qui lie en même temps que Jack traçait ses lettres.

- Tu peux me supplier autant que tu veux, je ne te croirais pas. T'es ignoble de me faire un coup aussi bas.

Jack lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée qu'elle soit aussi têtue. Quelque part, ça me fait un peu rire. Eh eh ! T'as pas fini d'en baver mon gars.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? me demande-t-il, dépassé

Je porte un doigt songeur à mon bouc. Le mieux serait de lui prouver qu'effectivement je suis aux côtés de Jack. Un truc du genre irréfutable. Soudain, j'ai mon éclair de génie.

- Woh ! Je sais ! Écris-lui qu'à douze ans, elle faisait encore pipi dans son lit et, quand je l'ai découvert, elle m'a supplié de jamais rien dire à personne. Je lui ai demandé de m'acheter mon magazine du mois en contrepartie. Ah ! J'ai été vachement clément, n'empêche.

Je me laisse dompter par les souvenirs et devient nostalgique. Jack pouffe de rire ce qui me ramène à la réalité. Je le fusille du regard et il finie par feindre l'innocence. Puis, il tend de nouveau son bâton veiné de glace vers la vitre et y trace le message commandé. Alors, pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai revue, le visage de Stacy exprime à nouveau des expressions que je lui connais bien. Ses grands yeux gris s'ouvrent sous la stupéfaction. Puis, elle fronce les sourcils, prise par le doute. Elle fait la moue, ouvre et ferme la bouche comme une carpe, cherchant quelque chose à répliquer et finie par rougir de honte.

- Mais comment tu sais ça ?! s'exclame-t-elle

Ah ! Je le sens ! Elle commence à paniquer. Exactement comme les fois où elle n'en revenait pas, où un petit miracle se produisait dans sa vie. Je la connais par cœur. C'est ma petite sœur après tout. Stacy se retourne brusquement. Ses yeux gris s'écarquillent. Elle plaque ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Puis, les larmes se mettent à couler. Elle n'arrive pas à faire un seul mouvement. Je fais un pas vers elle. Ah ! Je n'en peux plus ! Si ce n'est pas elle, c'est moi. Je me jette sur elle et l'étreins si fort que je manque de l'étouffer. Elle éclate alors en sanglot mais je ne suis pas mieux. Sans mes souvenirs, je n'ai pas l'impression de l'avoir quitté depuis si longtemps, mais j'imagine tellement sa peine, son désespoir. Trois mois et demi… Elle est forte ma petite sœur. Elle est forte et je suis fier d'elle. Je serre sa tête contre mon torse. Malgré tout, savoir tout le chagrin que j'ai pu lui donner me poignarde le cœur. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'elle revive ça. Plus jamais. Je sens ses mains agripper mes vêtements. Submergés par l'émotion, il n'y a plus que nous deux dans notre bulle. Son corps est parcouru de convulsions. Elle hoquète entre deux rasades de larmes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé durant notre étreinte fraternelle mais nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à nous séparer. Alors que nous nous écartons mais gardons nos visages proches, elle bafouille :

- Timmy… Timmy, c'est vraiment toi ?

- Non, je suis qu'un mirage, répondis-je les larmes encore déferlantes mais avec un sourire plaisantin

Elle me saute au cou. Ah ah ! Mes blagues aussi lui ont manqués. Sa tête posée sur mon épaule, les yeux fermés, elle apprécie une fois de plus notre étreinte. Je la berce comme je le faisais parfois quand elle était plus jeune. Puis, je la sens soudain se raidir. Elle se détache et fixe un point derrière moi. Je me retourne. Ah ! C'est vrai que Jack est encore là. Le pauvre… je le plains un peu pour le coup : il doit se sentir gêné. Il passe d'ailleurs une main dans ses cheveux et fuit le regard de Stacy. Gloups… en même temps, il a pas tort. Je ne saurais même pas décrire ce genre de regard, à la fois meurtrier et d'une froideur inexprimable.

- Euh… Stacy, tenté-je

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

Aie ! C'est vrai que Stacy n'y va jamais de main morte avec les gens qu'elle a dans le collimateur. Jack la calme aussitôt.

- T'inquiète. Je m'en vais.

Je me relève subitement.

- Eh ! Pas si vite ! J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, l'interpellé-je, j'aimerais qu'on ait une petite conversation.

Stacy me dévisage. Je m'installe sur le lit et invite les deux adolescents à faire de même. Face à mon autorité incontestable, évidemment, ils finissent par prendre place. Ils ne se regardent pas. Ou plutôt : Stacy refuse de le regarder et Jack n'ose pas de peur de s'attirer encore les foudres de la jeune femme. Je soupire.

- Bon, alors Stacy. J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes jusqu'à bout. Ok ?

Aucune réponse. Quelle tête de mule !

- Ok ?

- Mouais, maugrée-t-elle

- Malheureusement, faut pas trop te faire d'illusion, je suis bien… passé à une autre vie, dirons-nous. Je fais partie des légendes maintenant.

- Oui, ben ça, j'avais cru comprendre…

Bien qu'elle ait surement voulu sortir ça sur un ton tranchant, sa voix s'est un peu brisée.

- Mais ce n'est pas la faute de Jack.

Elle se crispe.

- C'est aussi pour ça qu'il est là. Parce qu'il devait absolument t'expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Vas-y raconte-lui.

Jack ouvre de grands yeux inquiets. Il me supplie du regard de le faire à sa place mais je lui fais les gros yeux. Ça marche toujours cette technique. Après un petit soupir d'appréhension, il entame son récit tel qu'il me l'avait fait chez Fée. Arriver au bout, Stacy ne bouge et n'a même pas daigné tourner la tête. Elle lui fait vraiment la gueule de chez gueule, dis donc. Je pose une main sur son épaule mais elle se dérobe. Elle explose enfin :

- Alors quoi ? Tu crois que je vais avaler ça ?!

- Stacy ! m'écrié-je aussi, crois-tu sincèrement que Jack aurait pu me laisser tomber s'il avait eu le choix ?

Elle ouvre et ferme la bouche comme un poisson, un de ces caractéristiques pour montrer qu'elle n'en avait pas fini mais qu'elle était bel et bien à court d'argument. Elle s'affale soudain sur son lit.

- T'es… t'es tombé sous mes yeux et l'autre, là, il s'est même pas bougé ! Comment crois-tu que je dois réagir ? Tu crois que je vais me réfugier illico presto dans ses bras ? Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Je l'ai même secoué, cet abruti : il a pas bougé d'un pouce. Il a même pas dit un mot d'excuse. Pour moi, c'est on ne peut plus claire.

Jack s'est raidi à chaque mot de Stacy. Chaque reproche lui a visiblement fait l'effet d'un poignard planté dans le cœur. Il n'a même pas le courage de rabattre son capuchon pour se cacher. Il garde les yeux rivés sur le sol, agrippant nerveusement son bâton veiné de glace.

- Et comment tu peux le défendre alors que tu croyais même pas en lui ? Hein ?

Merde, elle marque un point. Un demi.

- J'ai appris à le connaître. Et c'est lui qui m'a aidé à recouvrer la mémoire. Sans ça, je ne saurais même plus que tu existes, Anastasie, répliquai-je d'un ton sec

Son expression change soudain. La colère dans ses yeux fait place à une peur terrible d'être abandonnée. Je sais que j'y ai été un peu fort mais faut qu'elle se calme, là. Ça suffit les pétages de plombs maintenant. Je l'attrape par les épaules et l'amène devant Jack, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

- Tu crois pas que tu t'es laissée submerger par tes émotions ? demandé-je à ma sœur, que tu as reporté ta rage et ta tristesse sur lui ?

- Mais il n'a pas bougé… bredouille-t-elle en le fixant, les larmes aux yeux

- Je te jure que j'ai essayé, bafouille Jack tout bas, mais je me sentais complètement… bloqué. Comme si quelque chose me retenait.

Stacy ne dit rien mais je sens ses nerfs se détendre. Alors, je relâche mon emprise. L'esprit confus, elle se tourne vers moi et m'interroge du regard. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle y cherche ni même si elle l'a trouvé, mais elle reprend par la suite, plus calmement :

- Dans ce cas… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- On espérait pouvoir en discuter avec toi justement.

Nous nous asseyons au centre la chambre. Après quelques instants de silence, Stacy propose :

- Ça serait pas encore un coup de ton Homme de la Lune, là ?

J'ouvre de grands yeux étonnés. Tiens, ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. J'interroge Jack du regard mais celui-ci tripote nerveusement son bâton. Il avoue :

- J'y ai pensé mais…

Après un temps de pause, il relève la tête et ajoute :

- Je ne peux même pas le contacter pour vérifier !

- Mais… pourquoi il aurait fait ça de toute façon ?

- Parce que tu devais devenir une légende… je suppose.

- C'est cruel ! s'écrie Stacy

Jack soupire.

- Je sais. Ma sœur a vécu la même chose que toi. Sauf qu'elle… elle n'a pas pu me revoir…

Ma petite sœur garde le silence. Je décide de relancer la conversation.

- Ça serait l'Homme de la Lune qui t'aurait empêché de bouger ? Il peut contrôler le corps des légendes ?

- Aucune idée, avoue le jeune homme en se frottant la nuque

- Y a vraiment aucun moyen de vérifier ?

Jack réfléchit un instant. Puis, il nous propose :

- Je peux toujours aller voir Etoile et lui demander si elle avait reçu un ordre ?

- Etoile ? C'est qui ?

- En gros, elle a toujours un œil sur la vie humaine.

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête. Jack prend son bâton et décide d'y aller seul, nous laissant tous les deux. Stacy m'observe à nouveau. Un long silence perdure entre nous.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es toujours… vivant…

Je lui frotte les cheveux avec bienveillance. Elle plaque ses mains sur son crâne et chasse la mienne avec une mine boudeuse.

- Et… en tant que légende, se permet-elle de me demander après un petit temps d'hésitation, tu fais quoi ?

- Je suis l'Ami Imaginaire, réponds-je tout sourire

D'abord interloqué, Stacy essaye ensuite de contenir son rire mais sans plus tarder elle rit à gorge déployé. Vexé, je fais la moue.

- Ben quoi ?

- Ah ah ! Timmy en Ami Imaginaire… c'tte bonne blague ! Le grand et fier Timothée Lawford en train de jouer aux petites voitures.

- J'ai aussi joué à la poupée, lui déclaré-je avec le plus grand sérieux du monde

Mais ça ne fait que l'entraîner dans une nouvelle crise de fou rire

- Ah ! Mais arrête de te foutre de moi !

Je lui donne une légère tape sur le crâne. Elle me rend la pareille et commence alors une dispute fraternelle que nous n'avions pas eue depuis des années. Elle remarque tout à coup mon sac à dos décoré d'arcs-en-ciel.

- Tiens… c'est quoi ça ?

Je me lève et amène auprès d'elle mon sac magique.

- Ça, c'est un peu mon matériel de pro.

Stacy ne manque pas de pouffer de rire. Elle m'agace, mais elle m'agace. Cette pensée me fait sourire. Je préfère qu'elle m'agace qu'elle soit loin de moi. J'ouvre mon sac et lui demande ce qu'elle voudrait que j'en sorte, histoire de lui faire une petite démonstration.

- Hum… vraiment n'importe quoi ? Même un truc qu'on pourrait jamais trouver dans notre monde ?

- Oui, c'est le propre de ce sac.

- Alors, je veux une peluche à ton effigie.

J'hausse un sourcil stupéfait. Mais au fond, ce n'était pas stupide de sa part. Bien loin de là. Je pense qu'elle a dû comprendre rapidement que j'aurais des obligations que je ne pourrais pas toujours être avec elle. Enjoué, je plonge mon bras jusqu'à l'épaule et en extirpe exactement le jouet désiré. Les yeux de Stacy pétillent. Comme quand elle était petite. Elle a encore certains traits d'enfants même si elle grandit petit à petit. Elle attrape l'objet fébrilement et le place devant elle pour le comparer avec ma vraie tête. Ah ! C'est vrai qu'elle a dû rentrée à l'université.

- Tu en es où dans tes études ? lui demandé-je

- J'ai intégré la fac de chimie de Seattle.

- Oh ! dis-je avec une petite pointe de déception, j'ai toujours cru que tu ferais des études d'art.

Elle rigole.

- T'es pas fou ! J'ai pas assez d'ambition pour passer mon temps à dessiner. J'aime bien mais c'est juste un passe-temps, m'explique-t-elle

Nous continuons à papoter de tout et de rien, des parents, de beaucoup de souvenirs. Enfin, Jack reparaît à travers la vitre. Nous nous relevons et lui faisons face. Il déclare alors gravement :

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle a su dès le mois d'avril que quoiqu'il t'arrive, elle devrait te laisser mourir. Mais elle ne connaît pas les raisons de l'Homme de la Lune pour avoir ordonné ça. Et pour ce qui est de mon… immobilisation, elle a dit que c'était possible en effet. En cas de force majeur.

- Oui, mais c'est quoi « un cas de force majeur » pour eux ? demande Stacy

Jack hausse les épaules. Il n'ose toujours pas la regarder dans les yeux. Il ajoute :

- D'après elle, le fait que Timothée soit devenu une légende peut avoir un rapport avec nous.

- Evidemment ! ironise Stacy en levant les yeux au ciel, ça nous concerne toujours ! Pourquoi il s'acharne sur nous ?

De quoi parle-t-il ? Je les interroge du regard et ils me narrent rapidement leur mésaventure et combien ils ont du mal à se mettre ensemble et à faire accepter leur relation.

- J'ai même dû sacrifier une partie de ma vie pour qu'il accepte… soupire ma sœur

- Oh… je vois.

C'est pas du joli tout ça. Je comprends aussi un peu mieux pourquoi Jack a traité l'Homme de la Lune de salaud. Il le mérite quelque part. Non mais de quel droit il a osé faire du mal à ma petite sœur ! Et en plus de ça, il lui a piqué des années de vies ! C'est… Une minute. Je me tourne brusquement vers Stacy. En tant qu'ancien commercial, j'ai l'habitude des contrats.

- C'était quoi exactement les termes de la condition ? demandé-je à ma petite sœur

Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de me répondre avec assurance.

- Je peux côtoyer le monde des légendes en échange d'un morceau de ma vie.

- Il a jamais dit « année » ou « fin de vie » ou un truc dans le genre.

Stacy demande confirmation du regard à Jack. Il secoue la tête négativement. Elle l'imite. Je soupire. Ok, je vois le tableau. Bon sang, il est tordu, cet Homme de la Lune.

- C'est moi, ton morceau de vie, déclaré-je enfin

Cette révélation laisse un blanc. Les deux adolescents me dévisagent, atterrés.

- Quoi ? finie par bredouiller Jack, le premier à sortir de sa léthargie

Je décide de leur expliquer dans le détail.

- Stacy, tu as accepté sans vérifier minutieusement chaque close du contrat. Il ne t'as pas pris des années, il t'as pris un morceau de ta vie. Ce peut être un peu tout et n'importe quoi avec un terme aussi vague : un souvenir, un futur, mais aussi une chose, un évènement, une personne.

Stacy n'en décroche pas. Je crois même que si elle ouvrait la bouche, celle-ci pendrait jusqu'au sol.

- Et laisse-moi deviner, cette échange s'est déroulé en avril, c'est ça ?

Sans un mot, elle hoche la tête. Puis, elle baisse les yeux, toujours aussi choquée. Aie… je le sens gros comme une maison : elle va s'en vouloir à mort. Enfin… façon de parler, hein. Déjà je vois les premiers signes faire leur apparition : son front se plisse elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. Elle bredouille :

- Je… je suis… je suis affreusement désolée, Timothée…

Elle relève la tête et, les yeux embués, tente de me faire face avec courage.

- Je ne savais pas que… que ça irait aussi loin. Je voulais pas. Mais… je peux pas choisir entre toi et Jack. Je veux que tu sois vivant, mais j'ai aussi envie d'être avec Jack.

Je vois Jack du coin de l'œil être touché par les mots de ma petite sœur. Il s'approche d'elle et l'enlace tendrement. Elle accepte son étreinte. Ouf. Un quart de seconde, je me suis demandé si le pauvre n'allait pas se faire envoyer balader. Jack veut se faire discret mais j'aperçois furtivement son petit baiser sur la joue. C'est mignon ! Ouh ! Je sens que je vais pas arrêter de le charrier ! Mon regard se porte à nouveau sur ma sœur, sanglotant. Je comprends la culpabilité qu'elle doit s'infliger, mais… ce qui est fait est fait, j'ai envie de dire. Je suis une légende maintenant. On ne peut rien y changer. Et puis, en les voyant tous les deux, je me dis que le sacrifice en vaut la peine. J'esquisse un petit sourire. Je pose une main fraternelle et bienveillante sur les cheveux roux foncé de Stacy. Elle relève la tête. Au fond de ses yeux, je vois une supplication silencieuse. Je lui sourie tendrement. Bien sûr que je lui pardonne ! Quelque part, cette vie ou une autre, perso… je m'en moque un peu. Tant que je peux voir ma sœur et surtout qu'elle va bien. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi… enfin… ce n'est pas totalement sans regret. Je pourrais toujours voir mes parents mais eux… malheureusement, il semble qu'ils soient de parfaits adultes responsables ! Ce n'est pas étonnant des deux meilleurs avocats de tous les States ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si moi, je ne pouvais pas les voir. Mais je ne pourrais jamais les libérer de leur peine… Je compte sur toi Stacy. Je suis d'ailleurs rassuré qu'elle se soit réconciliée avec Jack. Elle a l'air heureux dans ses bras. Et oui ! Faudra que je m'y fasse ! Ma petite sœur a grandi ! Elle sort avec un mec.

* * *

FIN ! Ta ta taaa ! (oui, référence aux Croods XD)

C'est la fin de cette fanfic mais n'ayez crainte, le 4ème opus est là ! Enfin… sera bientôt là. Je vous avoue très franchement qu'il n'est pas encore vraiment prêt et j'espère fortement qu'en fin de semaine prochaine, ça sera bon…

D'ici là ! Bon courage à celles qui sont en partiels/exams/évaluations/contrôles/autres et Bonnes vacances à celles qui le sont déjà ou qui viennent d'y arriver !

J'attends vos impressions finales avec impatience )


End file.
